Le virtuose
by BeautifullFight
Summary: Harry, jeune virtuose, réussira-t-il à faire fondre le cœur de Lord Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Harry, jeune virtuose, réussira-t-il à faire fondre le cœur de Lord Voldemort ?

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent aucunement

Note : J'adore cette histoire, je crois qu'à ce jour elle est ma préférée…j'espère que vous l'apprécierai autant que moi. Mon cousin dit toujours qu'il est dans la nature des artistes de ne pas apprécier son œuvre mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier celle là

J'ai déjà écrit beaucoup de chapitres, il m'en reste quelques un à compléter mais il y en aura certainement sept au total. Il y a probablement des fautes d'orthographe dans cette histoire, j'en suis consciente (surtout les verbes…) mais je l'ai corrigé deux fois donc sa devrait aller…

Bonne lecture

Le Virtuose

**Chapitre Un**

La passion est certainement le mot qui me décrit le mieux. La passion de la musique. Une simple pression de mes doigts sur les touches noires et blanches crée une symphonie dont la beauté absolue est tellement touchante que j'ai parfois vu des femmes fondre en larmes devant mes créations. Je ne me vante pas, c'est simplement la vérité. Lorsque je prends place à l'avant d'un piano je ne pense plus, je n'entends plus. Je livre mon âme, mon cœur, mon corps aux notes. Et pour une fois j'arrête d'avoir mal. Je ne pense plus à fuir, ni à pleurer. Je m'envole comme les sons que je crée. Sans musique je ne serai rien. Ou peut-être pas. Je l'ignore. Je ne vis que pour cela, je n'ai vécu que pour cela.

Ma mère disait que j'avais un don. Maintenant elle ne dit plus rien, elle est morte en emportant une partie de moi avec elle. J'avais sept ans lorsque cela c'est produit. Elle était enceinte, presque à terme, encore un mois d'attente avant que notre famille ne s'agrandisse. C'était une fille. Mes parents voulaient la nommer Margaret. Margaret Potter. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été magnifique, mais jamais je ne le saurai. Le jour où ma vie à prit un autre tournant je jouais du piano dans notre salon, à Gogric's Hollow. Ma mère, Lily Potter, adorait m'entendre jouer, et j'adorais jouer pour elle. Lorsque je «créais», comme elle disait, elle fermait ses magnifiques yeux verts dont j'ai hérités, un air de bien-être apparaissait sur son beau visage et tout son corps se détendait. C'était un moment magique entre elle et moi. Mon père n'aimait pas m'entendre jouer ou du moins pas autant que ma mère. Je jouais l'une de mes compositions favorites lorsque j'ai entendu un gémissement. Elle tenait de ses longues mains pâles son ventre gonflé et du sang coulait d'entre ses jambes.

«Va chercher ton père, Harry!» Avait-elle dit. Les larmes brouillaient déjà ses yeux et coulaient librement sur ses joues.

Je m'étais précipité vers le bureau de mon père, il m'avait suivi sans poser de question devant mon air paniqué. Il a transporté ma mère à l'hôpital lorsqu'il l'a vu. Sirius, mon parrain, était venu me garder. Je n'ai revu mon père que le lendemain. Ma mère allait bien, elle dormait mais ma sœur était morte dans son ventre. J'ai pleuré, je voulais tellement avoir une sœur mais j'espérais surtout que maman irait bien. Mon père est retourné auprès de ma mère cette nuit là. Sirius m'a expliqué plus tard que James et Lily voulaient vraiment un autre enfant mais qu'à chaque fois Lily avait perdu le bébé avant terme. Ma sœur était leur dernière chance d'avoir un autre bébé.

J'ai pu voir ma mère trois jours après l'incident. Mon père m'avait expliqué qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment bien. Je n'avais pas compris jusqu'à ce que je la voie. Elle était pâle, son visage était creusé et ses yeux paraissaient immenses dans son visage. Ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont le plus frappés. Ils ne brillaient plus, ils semblaient perdus. Lorsqu'elle m'a vue elle ne m'a pas reconnu. Ni moi, ni mon père. Je voyais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer, ses lèvres tremblaient et son regard était triste. C'était dur autant pour lui que pour moi. Ma mère était malade et personne ne pouvait la soigner. Elle répétait sans cesse «Mon bébé, je veux mon bébé…» Nous sommes sorti de la pièce après quelque minutes, silencieux et brisés.

Chaque jour ma maman se perdait un peu plus. Elle maigrissait, devenait plus effacée. Ses cheveux perdirent de leur vigueur et devinrent terne. Après un mois dans cet état elle semblait avoir pris vingt ans. Je ne supportais plus de la voir souffrir ainsi. Ma mère, jadis si belle et si enjouée, se brisait et se détruisait à petit feu. Un matin mon père m'annonça qu'elle allait revenir à la maison. J'étais tellement heureux, je croyais bêtement qu'elle était guérie. Évidemment, c'était faux. Les médecins croyaient qu'elle reprendrait peut-être pied avec la réalité si elle se trouvait dans un environnement familier. Sirius et James l'avaient amenée à la maison en chaise roulante. Son regard fixait le vide. Je remarquais pour la première fois des mèches blanches dans ses beaux cheveux. Ma gorge s'était nouée à cette constatation. Ma mère se laissait mourir. Les seuls moments où elle reprenait un peu vie était quand je jouais du piano. Un délicat sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres, et parfois, quelques heures après, elle fredonnait les mélodies que je lui avais interprétées. Je crois que c'est à cette époque que mon père a commencé à me détester. Il parlait durant des heures à ma mère, espérant une réponse, même incohérente, un sourire, un froncement de sourcil. Mais rien, jamais rien. Ses lèvres restaient closes, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Et son regard fixait un point invisible. Elle a vécu deux mois avec nous.

C'était une nuit d'avril. J'avais entendu du bruit au grenier. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure là, habituellement. Je suis monté voir. Le grenier était la pièce que je préférais à Gogric's Hollow. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait à l'Est et une autre à l'Ouest, comme cela on pouvait voir le lever et le coucher de soleil. C'était magnifique. Pendant que je montais les escaliers pour accéder à la pièce un énorme poids pris place dans mon ventre. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais voir, peut-être, au fond, ai-je toujours su ce qui se trouvait là-haut.

Je vis d'abord ma mère, face à la fenêtre donnant à l'Est. Je tentai un faible

«Maman?»

«Harry? Il est tard, tu devrais dormir» Sa voix était un peu rauque, mais d'une douceur incomparable, comme apaisée.

«Maman…» Ma voix tremblait. Puis, j'ai remarqué comment elle était. Elle se tenait debout sur un tabouret. Sa robe de nuit pâle était agitée par un fin courant d'air, se moulant parfois sa silhouette menue. L'obscurité m'empêchait de voir son visage.

«J'aurai tant aimé t'entendre jouer une dernière fois» Elle fit une pause et je cru entendre un sanglot. Elle reprit après quelques instants

« Promet moi une chose, Harry»

Je déglutis difficilement avant de répondre un faible

«Qu…quoi?» J'étais paralysé par une peur qui m'était inconnue. Quelque chose dans cette scène me paraissait irréel.

«Peu importe ce qui arrivera, joue, joue pour toi autant que pour les autres. Continue de créer. Ta musique peu apaiser le cœur des gens. Tu dois continuer de jouer quoi qu'il arrive. Promet le moi, Harry»

Je sentais le désespoir dans sa voix, une sorte de tremblement mêlé d'hésitation.

«Promis maman…»

Il y eut une pause. Elle se mit à fredonner l'une de mes pièces favorite : Nocturne, de Chopin. Et alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à se pointer à l'horizon, éclairant faiblement le grenier elle murmura

«Je t'aime»

Puis je vis la corde.

Ensuite vint le bruit. Un son mât qui avait résonné dans le silence de l'aube.

Elle avait sauté. Je crois que j'ai perdu pied à ce moment là. Une seule phrase résonnait dans ma tête. Ma mère venait de se suicider.

J'avais sept ans

OMG…j'ai du relire au moins quarante fois ce chapitre avant de me sentir satisfaite… Il est court j'en convient mais le Chapitre Deux arrivera bientôt. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à me lire que j'ai eu à écrire

N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent aucunement

Note : Et voilà le chapitre deux, il est surtout pour mettre le Harry actuel «en place». Il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre… J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier mon histoire Sur ce bonne lecture

Reviews anonymes

DamedePique : Wouhaou merci beaucoup. C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de fic sur un Harry musicien mais je trouve que la musique sied comme un gant à Harry, et comme tu le dis, est trop peu évoquée dans les livres. Pour Lily j'ai toujours trouvé que la pendaison était la manière la plus…dramatique de se suicider…j'ignore pourquoi mais bon (lol) Par contre James ne disparaîtra pas, au contraire mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, c'est à toi de lire la suite ^^ Merci encore

Opalle

Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil. Et bien voilà la suite j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant ^^

p-ii-stache-chocolat

Désolée pour ton Harrychoux…lol mais ne t'inquiète pas il ira mieux bientôt

À tous / toutes : Désolée pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, je suis et serais très occupée dans les deux prochaines semaines (mi-session) Mais je vous remercies tous et chacun pour vos beaux commentaires qui m'encouragent à finir cette histoire

**Chapitre Deux**

J'avais tenu ma promesse. Je jouais encore. Mon père et moi avions fait notre deuil mais tout était différent. Alors que j'avais besoin de lui, mon père me fuyait. Je n'avais que sept ans, je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. Un soir il était rentré plus tard que d'habitude. Je travaillais sur mon piano, je venais de commencer une nouvelle pièce. Une pièce pour maman. Il était arrivé complètement ivre. Je ne le savais pas encore mais il s'était fait renvoyer de son boulot d'auror.

Tant mieux, avait-il dit.

Il faut dire que la guerre arrivait à grands pas à cette époque. Vous-savez-qui devenait de plus en plus puissant, ce qui ne plaisait ni à Dumbledore, ni au ministère. Mon père n'était plus en état de se battre contre quoi que ce soit, pas même ses propres démons.

De son regard flou mon père m'avait regardé, puis une expression de rage avait déformé ses traits. Il m'avait hurlé dessus comme jamais auparavant. Dans son délire incohérent, je ne compris qu'une seule phrase

«Je te déteste»

Je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi mon père c'est mis à me haïr. Peut-être me croyait-il coupable de **sa** mort. Peut-être m'en voulait-il de lui avoir volé ses derniers moments de lucidité, ses derniers mots d'amour... Je ne sais pas et ne le saurai sûrement jamais.

Mais ma vie a changé radicalement après cette période. James buvait de plus en plus, il me criait dessus et parfois, dans des excès de colère, me frappait. La première fois qu'il m'a battu c'est quand j'ai essayé de m'enfuir. Alors pendant onze ans je suis resté avec lui. Sans broncher sous sa violence, ses cris et ses insultes. Je me suis noyé dans la musique.

À Poudlard j'étais un élève normal sauf que je n'avais aucun ami. J'étais trop différent, je crois. De toute façon cela m'importait peu. Seul le piano comptait dans ma vie. Chaque soir et week-end je devais rentrer à Gogric's Hollow, mon père ne supportait pas de m'avoir loin de lui. Même s'il disait me haïr je ne pense pas qu'il aurait supporté de me perdre. Il n'assista pas à la remise des diplômes et lorsque j'ai fini mes études je me suis totalement donné au piano.

J'ai maintenant 19 ans. Je travaille dans un grand restaurant sorcier à Londres. Je suis pianiste (quelle surprise, n'est-ce pas?) Le patron, Mike de son prénom, est tombé sous le charme de ma musique il y a un peu plus d'un an. C'est un homme chaleureux et avare mais malgré sa passion un peu zélée pour l'argent il est très gentil.

En ce moment je joue une mélodie connue. Mon piano est au fond de la salle, positionné de façon à ce que toute la salle m'entende. Le restaurent est bondé du matin au soir. De nombreuses personnes viennent manger simplement pour m'entendre jouer. Un jour une femme s'est approchée alors que je venais de terminer la pièce que j'avais écrite pour maman. Cette femme, qui m'était inconnue, m'a dit

«J'ai l'impression que ce sont des sanglots que vous arrachez à ce piano, et non des notes»

Puis elle est partie. Cette phrase m'a fait réfléchir. Était-il possible que je blesse le piano? Souffrait-il de mon don? Car pour moi un piano n'était pas un simple objet. Un piano était sacré. Une œuvre d'art. Puis j'en suis venu à une conclusion.

Ce n'est pas le piano qui verse des larmes, mais mon âme.

J'avais aimé inconditionnellement ma mère, elle avait été pour moi une source de tendresse et de bonté infinie. Je chéris son souvenir tel le plus beau des trésors, je ne veux pas l'oublier. Et je ne veux plus aimer, je ne veux plus souffrir. Mon cœur est mort.

Il y à six mois Dumbledore a péris lors d'un combat et la Grande-Bretagne est passée aux mains de Voldemort. Cette nouvelle m'a laissé plutôt indifférent. Que le pays appartienne à un gouvernement corrompu ou à un dictateur qui ne connaît ni compassion ni amour ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Tant que je peux créer, tant que je peux honorer ma promesse. Mon père lui a failli en être malade. Il déteste ardemment Voldemort mais les années et l'alcool ne lui ont fait aucun bien. Il est devenu gras et paresseux. Il se laisse vivre par moi. Je ne travaille pas par plaisir, bien que mon travail soit plutôt plaisant, James Potter a réussit à dilapider la fortune familiale en alcool. Je n'ai pu rien faire car durant ces années là, moi j'étais à Poudlard. Lorsque je suis revenu, je me suis rapidement rendu compte de notre pauvreté. J'étais furieux mais il était mon père, je ne pouvais le détester. Alors j'ai cherché un emploi.

Maintenant me voilà, Harry Potter, pianiste dans un grand restaurant londonien. Neutre dans la guerre qui oppose Voldemort au monde, enchaîné à un homme que je ne peux que mépriser.

Et voilà…un chapitre encore plus court que le premier, j'aime moins ce chapitre mais dans les prochains ça commence à devenir chaud pour Harry…Je publierai le prochain chapitre dans les prochains jours

N'oubliez pas les reviews ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent aucunement

Note 1 : Troisième chapitre, le plus long à ce jour et dans ce chapitre il y a la rencontre entre Harry et Voldy!! Je tiens aussi à préciser que Harry ne souffre pas du complexe d'Œdipe (ou quelque chose comme ça) il aime beaucoup sa mère mais il n'en est pas _amoureux_. Il ne veut pas tomber amoureux de peur d'être blessé…

Note 2 : Une autre chose, je suis désolée, il est vrai que je vais un peu vite en besogne comme me l'a fait remarquer Mumtaz…je le regrette un peu maintenant que je suis en train de finir l'histoire…mais bon…quoique cela ne soit pas une excuse c'est la première fic à chapitres que je «prévois» et je crois que j'avais un peu peur de ne jamais la finir comme tant d'autres que j'ai commencer. Je tiens donc à m'excuser.

Reviews anonymes

Opalle

Ah merci beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir ^^ (auteur qui rougit) Eh bien le chapitre 6 est maintenant presque terminé donc sa devrait aller assez rapidement… merci encore

DamedePique

Tu as bien cerné le personnage, Harry est déconnecté de cette réalité horrible dans laquelle la vie l'a embarqué… et James est devenu une épave. éé tu m'as devancer pour les maraudeurs : l'explication sera dans quelques chapitre ^^. Et ma fic aura 7 chapitres mais le sixième est presque fini ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup je suis vraiment très contente que tu prennes le temps de me lire

Anon

Merci beaucoup, je trouvais aussi ce thème très beau alors je me suis dit : Pourquoi pas ^^

messaline

Merci beaucoup et…voilà la suite ^^

pinkûu-yumiko

Merci, oui l'univers de ma fic est plutôt est sombre et James ne fait rien pour aider… Et Voldy arrive…la ^^ bonne lecture :D

Je crois que c'est tout…Bonne lecture

**Chapitre T****rois**

Le soleil commence à disparaître à l'horizon. Le pianiste de soir ne va pas tarder à venir me remplacer. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas en retard cette fois. Je vois Mike qui approche.

«Ne me dit pas que cet imbécile est encore en retard?» Ma voix est froide. Je déteste les gens qui ne sont pas ponctuels.

«Non, non, il sera là dans un instant» La voix de l'homme tremble un peu, je n'ai jamais vu Mike comme ça. Je ne dis rien, ses histoires ne m'intéressent pas. Je me contente de répondre

«Bien»

Il commence à se tordre les mains. Il veut me demander quelque chose, c'est évident, et je doute que cela me plaira. Finalement la patience me manque devant son air insistant et répond d'une voix tranchante

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

«Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur pianiste, Harry…» Il utilise un ton mielleux qui ne me plait pas du tout.

«J'ai pas toute la soirée » Je sais je n'ai pas de patience

«Il y a un client un peu spécial qui t'a demandé»

Je hausse un sourcil, vaguement intéressé

«Quand?»

«Demain soir»

«Je travaille pas le soir» Mon ton est sans appel. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur le front de Mike. Il semble plus apeuré que nerveux.

«Je lui ai dit…mais il ne peut pas durant le jour…il est très occupé.»

Je le coupe

«Combien»

«Là n'est pas la question…»

«Combien?»

Il y a une pause. Je change de chanson, entamant un morceau lent et langoureux. L'un des préférés de Mike

«Beaucoup»

Je soupire. Mike m'en voudra s'il perd de l'argent par ma faute.

«L'autre là, le nouveau, il peut pas»

«C'est toi qu'il a demandé.»

Je ne peux pas refuser. Lorsqu'un client nous demande dans une salle privée on fait souvent de gros pourboire. J'ai besoin d'argent.

«D'accord»

Je vois l'autre pianiste qui approche. Je quitte mon poste sans un regard pour les deux hommes. J'enfile mon manteau et mon écharpe et quitte le restaurant.

Je dois passer chez Alphonse, l'apothicaire, avant de rentrer. Mon père a déjà vidé la réserve de potion anti gueule de bois. J'économiserai si je les faisais moi-même mais avec mon talent en potion il risquerait l'empoisonnement. La clochette de l'entrée émet un son aigue et le vieil homme me souri en m'apercevant.

«Harry, bien le bonsoir» J'ai toujours adoré le ton chaud de l'apothicaire

«Bonsoir Alphonse, j'ai besoin de potion…»

Il me coupe d'un geste de la main et va dans sa réserve. Il revient avec une dizaine de flacons.

«Cela te conviens-t-il?» Il a un sourire chaleureux et son regard est plein de compassion. Je crois qu'il est l'une des seules personnes sur cette terre qui parviendrai m'arracher des larmes tant il est doux et gentil. Il me rappelle ma mère…

«Oui, merci»

Alors que je dépose l'argent sur le comptoir j'aperçois la gazette des sorciers d'aujourd'hui. Le gros titre attire mon attention

_Le Seigneur des ténèbres remporte une autre victoire_

_Les rumeurs circulant depuis quelques temps au sujet d'un groupe de rebelles se sont confirmées vendredi soir dernier alors que les dits rebelles ont tenté de reprendre possession de la célèbre prison Azkaban. Le Seigneur des ténèbres est rapidement arrivé sur les lieux. La bataille s'est soldée par la victoire cuisante du Lord. L'Ordre jadis créé par Albus Dumbledore serait …_

En dessous de l'article se trouve une photo de Voldemort. Un frisson me traverse lorsque je la vois. Son regard noir veiné de rouge examine les corps de ses ennemis, un sourire sadique orne ses lèvres. Sa cape ondule dans la brise ainsi que ses cheveux noirs qui frôlent doucement ses épaules.

«Il te ressemble»

La voix d'Alphonse me tire de ma contemplation.

«Quoi?»

«Vous avez un air de ressemblance. Le même charisme, la même prestance…»

«Euh…oui. Peut-être. Bonsoir, je dois y aller» Mon cœur bat à tout allure alors que je passes la porte et j'entend Alphonse me saluer de derrière son comptoir.

Je rentre chez moi rapidement. À chaque fois que je vois une photo de Voldemort je reste planté là à la regarder. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime le voir. Je chasse l'image de l'homme de mon esprit alors que j'arrive à Gogric's Hollow. La porte n'est pas verrouillée. Une odeur d'alcool flotte dans l'air.

«Papa?»

«Tu es en retard» La voix est colérique. Je vois mon père chanceler dans l'entrée. Il s'approche de moi d'un pas incertain. Les joues de James sont couvertes d'une barbe de plusieurs jours. Je suis plus grand que lui. Plus fort aussi. Il n'ose plus me battre depuis des années. Il tente de s'approcher de moi mais titube dangereusement et se rattrape de justesse au cadre de la porte. Je soupire devant ce spectacle pitoyable.

«Papa, va dormir»

Je remarque que ma voix est lasse. Jadis mon père était le chef des aurors, et maintenant, même si cela me coûte de l'admettre, il n'est plus rien. James rechigne un peu mais il monte tout de même à l'étage. Je vais dormir aussi, je suis épuisé. Alors que le sommeil m'engloutit je revois ces yeux rouges, flamboyant…qu'est ce que j'aimerais que ce soit moi qu'ils regardent…

Le lendemain matin mon père semble un peu plus…sobre. Une tasse de café à la main, il s'assied à table et grignote une tartine que j'ai déposée là pour lui. Je me retourne et bloque son regard dans le sien.

«Je vais rentrer tard ce soir» Il prend une bouchée de la rotie avant de me regarder de nouveau

«Pourquoi»

Il porte sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas alcoolisé, il n'est quand même que huit heure du matin.

«Une demande spéciale, un client privé»

James soupire, ça l'embête.

«Fais ce que tu veux, c'est ta vie»

Cette phrase me fait mal, il le sait. J'aurai aimé qu'il me manifeste, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, un peu de tendresse, un peu d'enthousiasme pour moi, qu'il me dise qu'il était fier de moi… mais cet espoir tenait plus du rêve que de la réalité. Je me lève, il est temps que je parte. Je prends mes meilleures partitions pour ce soir et quitte ma demeure d'un pas lent.

0o0o0o0o0

La nuit est venue rapidement. J'ai à peine le temps de grignoter quelque chose que Mike me prévient que le client est là.

«Écoute Harry, il est…différent des autres clients habituels. Tu ne le verras pas, un paravent vous sépare. N'essaie pas de lui parler. Joue, c'est tout. Ok»

«Mike, ça va aller. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?»

Il tremble presque, le pauvre

«Moi…rien. Bonne chance»

Il me laisse devant la porte. Je hausse les épaules. Il est bizarre parfois mon patron.

La pièce est chaleureusement éclairée par quelques bougies dont les flammes oscillent doucement. La fenêtre est ouverte et une brise légère vient rafraîchir l'air. Je m'approche de mon instrument, caresse du bout des doigts le bois sombre. Ce piano est mon préféré.

«Jouez»

La voix est rauque. C'est un homme, à n'en pas douter. Je prends place. Mes doigts se meuvent aussitôt. La musique envahie la pièce. Je joue longtemps sans arrêtez et inconsciemment je débute la mélodie que j'avais écrite pour maman. Une larme coule sur ma joue, puis une autre.

«Vous avez réellement un don, jeune homme»

Je sursaute. Il est derrière moi. Je ne l'ai pas entendu s'approcher. Je n'ose pas me retourner.

«C'est ce que ma mère disait»

«Disait?»

«Elle est morte»

«Vous m'en voyez désolé»

«Ne le soyez pas, cela fait longtemps»

Ses pas sont presque silencieux. Il s'approche encore.

«J'adore vous entendre jouer. Jouerez-vous pour moi à nouveau»

Ma gorge est sèche, des frissons parcourent mon corps. Mais qui est-il?

«Je…je…»

Je veux savoir qui il est. Je me retourne lentement et alors que je croise son regard le monde se fige.

Voldemort

AH AH … Et oui j'ose couper là! Muhahaha.... euh ok le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit donc plus j'aurai de reviews plus je le publierai rapidement! Et oui que le monde est cruel…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent aucunement

Note SUPER IMPORTANTE : Étant une étudiante modèle, je tiens énormément à remettre mes travaux à temps aux professeurs, cela étant, j'ai environ 12 travaux à remettre cette semaine en plus de 4 examens, dans ce cas le terme «débordée» est donc un euphémisme… je suis sur le point de me pendre après la tringle de la douche… en tout cas je suis SUPER MÉGA GIGA ULTRA DÉSOLÉE POUR CE RETARD…c'est impardonnable (auteure en larmes) …je n'ai pas le temps de répondre au reviews et j'en suis très malheureuse mais je remercie tout le monde de leur gentillesse et sachez que vos commentaire me vont droit au cœur. Je répondrai aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre.

Note 2 : Je tiens à prévenir tout le monde qu'il y a un tout petit mini lemon dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture

Le Virtuose

**Chapitre Quatre**

«Alors, tu joueras de nouveau pour moi?»

Mon souffle est rapide. Il est proche, trop proche. Son odeur m'étourdit, je me noie dans son regard sombre et avant de pouvoir me ressaisir je murmure

«Quand vous voudrez»

Un sourire satisfait apparaît sur ses lèvres. Je me sens fondre, mon esprit titube

«Je suis heureux de l'entendre. L'un de mes mangemort m'avait parlé de toi et de ton don pour la musique. Je ne le croyais pas, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende...»

Sa voix s'est éteinte dans un murmure. L'homme semble réfléchir durant un instant et son regard se tourne vers la fenêtre. Il est vraiment plus beau dans la réalité que sur les photos. Ses cheveux sont sombres mais semblent plus doux que la plus douce des soies. Ses lèvres délicatement rosées appellent le baiser. Tout son être dégage une aura de puissance qui me fait frissonner. Je dégluti lorsque je vois sa main s'approcher de mon visage. Il essuie l'une des larmes qui n'avaient pas finie sa course sur ma joue. Je rougis doucement, mon esprit est vide, je veux encore de cette main chaude sur ma joue, cette sensation d'être important pour quelqu'un…

«Vraiment…magnifique»

Sa voix me rend un peu plus lucide et alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce qui est magnifique il me coupe

«Je te contacterai de nouveau, bientôt»

Sur ce il transplane

Mon cœur bat à toute allure. J'arrive avec peine à respirer normalement. Son odeur si douce avait empli la pièce et chaque respiration me rappelait que la présence du Seigneur des ténèbres dans cette salle n'avait pas été le fruit de mon imagination. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, je ne pouvais penser de manière cohérente. J'inspirai profondément, une fois, deux fois…

Après quelques minutes de cet exercice je réussis à reprendre contenance et je me décide à quitter la salle. Tout à coup ma main toucha quelque chose sur le banc du piano. Une liasse de billet. J'eus tôt fait de constater que c'était plus d'argent que je n'en avais jamais vu. Argent que je cachai bien rapidement dans mon veston. À peine avais-je refermé la porte que mon patron m'apostropha.

«Alors…» Son ton était pressé et curieux.

«Il est parti» Mike ouvrit grand les yeux. Je commençai à enfiler mon manteau, je voulais quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

«Et c'est tout…il ne t'a pas laisser un petit quelque chose» J'aurai pu lui donner l'argent et récolter mon pourcentage mais j'en avais trop besoin.

«Non, désolé. Je peux y aller maintenant?» L'homme sembla désolé et s'écarta pour me laisser partir.

Le froid de la nuit me saisi durant un instant et je nouai rapidement mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Je n'avais pas envie de marcher jusque chez moi, les souvenirs de cette soirée m'assaillaient de plus en plus vigoureusement. Ses lèvres rosées, sa peau pâle, son corps musclé, son regard… Un frisson parcouru tout mon corps. Je voulais le revoir plus que je n'avais jamais voulu quelque chose. J'avais **besoin** de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix, de caresser sa peau, ses cheveux de l'embr…

Qu'avais-je pensé à cet instant? Embrasser Voldemort. Cette idée me glaça autant qu'elle me brûla. Je ne pouvais pas aimer, je ne _voulais _pas aimer. Je ne survivrai pas à l'amour... Le froid du soir me pénétrait jusqu'aux os. Je transplanait jusqu'à chez moi. La porte était entrouverte et je vis sur le porche des bouteilles vides qui n'étaient pas là ce matin. Je soupirai. Mon père dormait sur le canapé du salon. Je le recouvris d'une douillette et montai à ma chambre.

La pièce était vaste mais dépourvue de meuble, à part, bien sûr, le lit et une petite commode dans laquelle je rangeais le peu de vêtements que je possédais. Le plus silencieusement possible je m'approchai de mon lit et, m'agenouillant, je soulevais une des planches de bois pâle qui constituait le plancher. Des dizaines de billets étaient cachés dans l'espace entre le sol de ma chambre et le plafond de l'étage du dessous dans l'espoir de peut-être, un jour, quitter cet endroit. J'y déposais ce que j'avais gagné ce soir, ne prélevant que quelques billets pour aller chercher de quoi manger demain.

Je me déshabillais rapidement et me mit au lis. Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

C'est une main caressant doucement mon visage qui me tira de mon sommeil. Au début je croyais à un rêve mais cette pensée fut bien vite écartée. J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Ma chambre était sombre, il faisait encore nuit.

«Pardon, je t'ai réveillé…» Cette voix... Je me redressais péniblement, en levant les yeux je rencontrai un regard amusé, des yeux noirs aux reflets rouges. Ma bouche s'assécha, j'arrivais à peine à articuler

«Que…que faites-vous ici?» Il s'approcha de moi à un tel point que je sentais son souffle ardent sur ma joue et il murmura à mon oreille

«J'avais envie de te voir, Harry» Les questions se bousculaient dans un tonnerre incohérent au fond de mon esprit. Je frissonnais doucement, ma respiration était courte. La couverture avait glissé, découvrant mon torse mince. Mon «invité» déposa sa main sur mes côtes légèrement saillantes, caressa la peau fine, me chatouillant un peu. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je n'arrivais plus à penser, alors je me contentai de dire

«Je ne comprend pas…» Il recula son visage et durant un instant nos regards s'imbriquèrent l'un dans l'autre. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste.

Le temps s'arrêta

Je n'avais jamais embrassé qui que ce soit auparavant. Un frisson parcouru mon corps et mon cœur menaça de briser mes côtes tant il se débattait. Mon corps me brûlait, je me sentais faible. Le baiser était si doux, ses lèvres étaient chaudes, soyeuses. J'aurai voulu rester une éternité à l'embrasser.

Il se sépara doucement de moi, je cherchais de nouveau le contact de ses lèvres mais il recula de nouveau. J'entendis son rire pour la première fois, un rire un peu rauque que je trouvai magnifique.

«Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, Harry» Je me sentis rougir et détournai la tête. Je senti un poids sur le lit et sa main se posa sur ma joue pour me faire tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il était à genoux, mes cheveux frôlaient son menton. Il se pencha délicatement et vint cueillir mes lèvres à nouveau. La main qui était sur ma joue alla caresser mes cheveux tandis que l'autre effleura mon ventre plat avant de trouver le chemin vers mon dos. Il me tira vers lui avec violence. Je gémis devant l'ardeur de son désir. Il lécha mes lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche pour accueillir sa langue chaude et vibrante. Je gémis de nouveau, il me serra plus fortement contre lui.

Ma tête était vide

Je n'entendais plus rien

J'en voulais plus

Je levai l'un de mes bras et touchai le doux tissu de sa chemise. Je glissai mes doigts en dessous du vêtement, le contact avec sa peau me fit frissonner. Il recula un peu, séparant nos lèvres, sa main vint appuyer contre mon torse pour que je m'étende, ce que je fit sans opposer la moindre résistance. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui, il avait un sourire sauvage et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de perversion presque inquiétante. Ses doigts pâles trouvèrent sans difficulté le premier bouton de sa chemise qu'il détacha sans cesser de me regarder. L'érotisme de son geste était palpable, j'avais peine à respirer. Il fit glisser le vêtement sur ses bras découvrant un torse plus pâle que le mien, plus musclé aussi. Il se pencha sur moi

«Tu aimes la vue?» Mon esprit était de la guimauve épaisse et collante de laquelle aucune parole intelligente ou réfléchie n'aurait pu s'échapper.

«Vous êtes magnifique…» Il sourit devant le compliment. Ma main voulu retrouver la chaleur de sa peau mais il la repoussa avec douceur.

«Laisse toi faire» La voix de l'homme était devenu plus rauque. Il se pencha et embrassa mon front, puis mes joues. C'est moi qui allait chercher ses lèvres, je le senti sourire sur les miennes. Il baisa mon cou, en mordilla la chair douce et tendre me faisant gémir et me tordre sur lui. Il alla ensuite lécher la peau tendue entre mes côtes, puis mon nombril. Mon sous-vêtement sembla le gêner et il me l'enleva sans ménagement. Je me senti rougir de façon incroyable. Je cachai mon visage entre mes mains, je n'aimais pas mon corps et je savais qu'il m'observait tel un ornithologue devant un oiseau rare.

«Ton corps est une œuvre d'art, baisses tes mains» J'écartais les doigts pour le regarder, son visage n'exprimait rien. Je refermais mes doigts, j'aurais espérer un sourire ou…

Oh mon Dieu

Mes mains quittèrent mon visage pour s'agripper aux draps. Il…il…Voldemort était en train de…me… Ma respiration était saccadée, je ne pouvais retenir les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ma gorge, rauques et inintelligible. Il augmenta la cadence et je ne pu m'empêcher de crier. J'allais exploser d'un instant à l'autre, tout mon corps vibrait de plaisir, chaque cellule de mon être tremblait

«Arrête…je vais…je vais…AAaaah!» Il avait poussé mon membre au fond de ma gorge, électrisant tout mon être, me faisant voir des étoiles. Mon corps se cambra alors que je me déversais dans sa bouche par coups saccadés.

J'inspirai profondément en tentant vainement de faire disparaître les étoiles qui dansaient devant mes yeux. Je m'étais déjà masturbé bien sûr mais jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intensément bon. J'ouvris les yeux et aperçu Voldemort en train d'essuyer le coin de ses lèvres. La rougeur s'empara de mes joues.

«Tu as aimé?»

Je me contentais de hocher la tête. Ma gêne était à son paroxysme et je fermai les yeux. Je le senti quitter mon lit, il y eut un froissement de tissu. Je m'assis et l'aperçu qui rattachait sa chemise. Il allait me quitter…

«Ne…ne partez pas…»

Il leva les yeux vers moi mais les baissa aussitôt, n'arrivant pas à trouver le dernier bouton de sa chemise. Je me levais prudemment de peur que mes jambes ne me supportent pas, elles tremblèrent un instant. Je m'approchais de lui doucement

«S'il te plaît…» Il me coupa brusquement

«Tu me tutoies maintenant?» J'ouvris grand les yeux, je croyais qu'avec ce qui venait de se passer…je me mis à rougir. Devant ma gêne son visage devint plus doux et il murmura

«Tu es adorable»

Je rougis un peu plus mais ce compliment enflamma mon être. Il me trouvait adorable… Sa voix me tira de mes pensées

«Je reviendrai te voir» Il transplana.

Je me sentais triste, il était parti sans même un baiser, sans même un au revoir. J'avais froid tout d'un coup, je retournais sous mes couvertures en tentant de retenir mes larmes et de me convaincre qu'il allait vraiment revenir.

Voilou un autre chapitre de complété…Et oui je SAIS que je passe du présent au passé au milieu du chapitre Pardonnez moi (auteure en larmes (encore)), je n'ai vraiment pas envie ni le temps de changer cela (À mort l'école) donc je continuerai au passé. J'espère que cela n'a pas nuit à votre lecture. Le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit donc dès que j'aurai fini le chapitre 6 il sera publier. Je vous demande de nouveau de me pardonner pour l'horrible retard que j'ai pris et pour n'avoir pu répondre aux reviews, ce que je ferai dès que j'aurai un peu de temps libre…


	5. Chapter 5

Résumé : Harry, jeune virtuose, réussira-t-il à faire fondre le cœur de Lord Voldemort ?

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent aucunement

Note : J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier ce chapitre et m'ne excuse mais je suis une personne occupée. J'espère que vous appréciez. Bonne lecture

**Reviews**** anonymes du chapitre 3 **

Lidwine

Sadique oO moi…nooon (lol) Je sais je sais c'était trèèès méchant de couper là et j'espère que tu m'as pardonné ^^' Merci beaucoup de me lire et de ta super review

Ccil0o

Merci beaucoup^^ je suis très contente que tu apprécies :D Voici le chapitre 5 bonne lecture

Athaliie

Tu as raison on voit souvent Harry avec un violon mais je désirais faire que lue chose de différent donc : Piano ^^ Désolée d'avoir sûrement abuser de ta patience

Sarah

Merci beaucoup et bien… la réaction de Harry est dans le chapitre précédent -_-'' Merci aussi pour ta deuxième review et désolée d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de publier le chapitre 4 j'étais super ultra débordée… Tel père tel fils …ce ne sera pas de si tôt mais dès qu'elle sera terminée je la publierai Promis ^^

Opalle

Merci et oui comme tu as pu le constater il y a eu une légère scène torride dont je suis fière ^^ Et oui je suis cruelle et ça aussi j'en suis fière :D :D

Anon

J'ai retoucher le chapitre 4 avant de le publier afin de mieux démontrer ce que ressent Harry envers Voldemort comme tu me l'as conseillé (très bon conseil au passage ^^) J'espère qu'elle t'a plu Merci beaucoup de ton idée c'est très gentil

pinkûu-yumiko

Désolée d'être aussi sadique… :D mais sa en valait la peine au nombre de review que j'ai reçus (sourire machiavélique) Merci de cette jolie review et bonne lecture

Neko

Eé …euh je m'arrête ici justement pour que mes gentils lecteurs me supplient de publier le prochain chapitre :D Merci de m'avoir laisser une review j'apprécie énormément

Marysmile

Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour la suite mais voilà le prochain chapitre ^^

pierre de lune

Voilà la suite ^^

Hime-Sama

C'est vrai qu'il est pas cool le papa de Harry mais il reste son père malgré son …mauvais comportement disons.. Harry est plus en adoration devant Voldemort que ce dernier devant sa musique mais bon Mon Harry joue magnifiquement bien donc c'est normal que TOUT le monde soit en adoration devant lui :D (auteur se fait tirer dessus okok je plaisante…)

Azuria

Merci merci c'est très gentil ^^ J'ai en effet essayer de faire quelque chose de différent et je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies et voilè la suite

DamedePique

ÉÉ je me demandais ce qui t'étais arriver lol Malheureusement Harry va devoir faire un petit bout de chemin avant de réaliser l'ampleur de la déchéance de son papa… Bonne lecture

**Reviews anonymes du chapitre 4 **

Neko

Contente que cela t'ai plu ^^ et oui un mini lemon juste comme il faut :D J'espère que Voldemort va revenir sinon mon histoire va être nulle XD Merci beaucoup de ta review elle me va droit au cœur ^^

Sarah

Merci ^^

DamedePique

Tu as mis le droit sur le problème mais je ne t'en dit pas plus (muhahaha) Les maraudeurs arriveront dans le chapitre 6 (J'en suis justement à cette scène) Oui sa va avancer rapidement maintenant mes les chapitres sont trèès long (surtout le 6) Merci beaucoup de tes reviews

Lilou

Merci beaucoup ^^ oui c'est vrai que Harry est vraiment adorable, qui n'en voudrait pas ?

Le Virtuose

**Chapitre Cinq**

Les notes défilaient devant mes yeux, taches noires sur la gamme, succession de sons mélancoliques. Je tournai la page et entamai une nouvelle mélodie, plus triste que la première, plus belle aussi.

J'entendis la voix de mon patron s'adressant à un client, puis ses pas sourds s'approchant de moi rapidement.

«Harry, bon sang cesse de jouer des chansons tristes mes clients vont finir par chialer!» Ce devait être la troisième ou la quatrième fois dans la journée que Mike venait me critiquer à propos de ma musique. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jouer des airs lents et mélancoliques. Je fis un léger oui de la tête et Mike s'en alla en soupirant. Je crois qu'il m'en voulait de ne pas lui révéler la cause de mon chagrin.

Il n'était pas revenu

Cela faisait neuf jours depuis cette nuit là. Un frisson traversa mon corps à cette pensée. Je me languissais de lui, tout mon être le réclamait et chacune de mes cellules pleuraient sont absence. Mon âme était de nouveau écorchée, j'avais osé aimer et le résultat était là, aussi douloureux qu'une lame affûtée sur la chair tendre. La peur de souffrir n'avait pas suffit à empêcher mon cœur de battre et je ne pouvais nier que je l'aimais plus que de raison. Peut-être en avait-ce toujours été le cas…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit lui à chaque fois que la porte du restaurant s'ouvrait, à chaque fois que j'apercevais une silhouette haute et sombre du coin de l'œil. J'entendis l'horloge sonner 19heure. Ma journée était terminée, je me levais sans un mot, interrompant ma mélodie et enfilant mon manteau. Mike s'approcha avec empressement

«Harry…l'autre n'est pas la…tu peux rester encore un peu?» Le ton presque suppliant de l'homme me laissa froid et je lui répondis d'un ton sec et cassant

«Non» Mike sembla froissé de mon refus et tenta d'argumenter.

«Mais il faut de la musique, Harry…» Il me tombait sur les nerfs, je voulais quitter ce lieu et aller me réfugier dans mon lit chaud et doux pour pleurer son absence une autre nuit dans les ténèbres rassurantes de ma chambre.

«Met la radio» Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers sortie d'un pas vif, laissant mon patron ahuri. L'air froid me saisit, me fit sentir plus profondément l'absence d'un corps chaud mes côté.

Tout à coups je sentis une main agripper mon bras avec force et me coller contre un torse chaud et solide. Des lèvres que je connaissais trop bien s'unirent aux miennes. Je les aurais reconnues entre milles. Leur chaleur intense, leur goût exquis et légèrement salé, la manière dont elles prenaient possession de ma bouche…je me sentis fondre. J'approfondis le baiser et passais mes bras frêles autour du cou de mon amant. Un larme chatouilla ma joue, il était là, il était vraiment la! Il sépara sa bouche de la mienne, appuya son front contre le mien.

«Tu as une belle façon d'accueillir les inconnus» Son ton était moqueur et j'hésitais à répondre mais dit tout de même d'une voix légèrement tremblante

«Je savais que c'était…vous» Je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de le tutoyer, la dernière fois cela avait sembler le mettre en colère… J'entendis un léger rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il alla embrasser ma joue avant de murmurer d'une voix grave

«Appelle moi Tom, Harry» Je réalisai à ces paroles que j'ignorais le prénom de Voldemort et ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir à l'idée que ce que j'avais fait avec lui sans même savoir comment il s'appelait. Je frissonnai, il me sera plus fort contre lui.

«Je t'ai manqué?» Sa voix était grave et lente. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point mon cœur avait été meurtri par sa si longue absence. Mon dernier rempart était qu'il ignorait la nature de ma passion pour lui. Je ne devais pas lui dire que je l'aimais, je ne voulais pas risquer de le perdre.

«Un peu» C'était un murmure qui s'échappa de mes lèves mais je suis sûr qu'il l'entendit. Je cherchais ses lèvres, elles s'unirent dans un ballet humide que seul les amoureux connaissent. Ma peau était de feu, j'avais envie de ses caresses, de ses baisers, de son corps… Il se sépara de ma bouche avide et prononça des paroles qui me glacèrent

«On va chez toi? » Je me reculais brusquement et constatai l'étincelle de lubricité qui illuminait son regard. N'étais-je qu'un corps à ses yeux? Mon cœur se serra.

«Non» Il fronça les sourcils et me serra de nouveau contre lui, sa chaleur m'apaisa quelque peu. De ses doigts gantés il souleva mon menton et fixa son regard dans le mien.

«Tu n'as pas envie?» Je détournai les yeux, gêné

«Ce n'est pas la question…» Quittant l'étreinte brûlante de ses bras je sentis la morsure glacée de la nuit. Je me refusais à le regarder. Je ne pouvais pas coucher avec lui sans savoir ce qu'il ressentais pour moi. Je crois qu'il sentis mon embarras, son visage se détendit. Il me proposa d'aller prendre un café. J'acceptai.

Le _Coffee and Cream _était un bistro discret. Une clochette émit un tintement à notre entrée et une odeur de café et de pâtisserie assaillit délicieusement mes narines, me rappelant mon lointain et peu copieux déjeuner. Les serveuses saluèrent Voldemort d'un air poli. Il demanda une table discrète et une jeune femme blonde nous conduisis au fond de la salle à une table masquée par un paravent et entourée par des banquettes. La serveuse déposa délicatement deux menus sur la table et parti discrètement. Je ne savais pas quoi commander, j'ignorai ce qu'était un moka ou un expresso allongé… Je sentais que le regard de Tom était braqué sur moi. La chaleur envahie mes joues.

«Je…je ne sais pas quoi commander…» Je baissai les yeux, honteux de connaître si peu de choses.

«Tu préfères ce qui est sucré ou amer?» Son sourire m'empêchait de penser que sa question était tout à fait innocente mais il y avait dans celui-ci une douceur qui m'était inconnue.

«J'aime ce qui est…sucré » Son sourcil droit s'éleva doucement et son regard fut illuminé par l'amusement. J'avais l'impression à cet instant qu'il se comportait avec moi comme avec un enfant ou un animal docile. J'allais le lui signifier lorsque la serveuse revint. Je portais mon regard vers la fenêtre dans laquelle des flocons immaculés venaient se poser pour fondre doucement. C'était la première neige.

«Harry?» Je sursautai, Tom me regardait, attendant visiblement la réponse à une question que j'ignorais. Tom mit finalement fin à mon ignorance en me demanda simplement

«Tu as faim?» Mon ventre grogna bruyamment et Tom eut un doux sourire il regarda la serveuse et dit simplement

«Une brioche s'il vous plaît» Elle acquiesça et parti. J'étais gêné, je tendis le bras pour attraper un journal qui était déposé sur la table voisine mais Voldemort me l'arracha des mains. Je protestai vivement mais il refusa de me le donner.

«Pourquoi je ne peux pas regarder la gazette des sorciers?»

«…Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça…»

Il y eut un malaise, j'avais oublié durant un instant qui il était. Pouvais-je l'aimer malgré tout le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, malgré tout le mal qu'il avait fait et qu'il faisait encore? J'étais curieux et ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait, il paru embêté

«J'ai…exécuté un groupe de rebelles» Sur ces mots il me tendit le journal, bien que je saches que c'était à contre cœur. Sur la première page l'on apercevait une image gros plan des condamnés. Je reconnu l'un d'eux.

«Je suis aller à l'école avec lui» Je pointai le plus jeune des quatre. Voldemort semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce jeune homme avait fait en sorte de rendre mes études encore plus pénibles qu'elles ne l'étaient en me harcelant constamment pour une raison qui m'était inconnue.

«C'est un con…» Voldemort eut un bref rire et me corrigea

«C'était…» Ce fut à mon tour de sourire. Le regard de l'homme en face de moi devint vague.

«Il a essayer de me tuer…trois fois» Un excès de rage me parcouru et je prononçais entre mes dents

«Il mérite son sort»

«Tu tiens à moi alors?» Il m'avait eu, je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je remarquai qu'il neigeait de plus en plus fort.

«Pourquoi as-tu refusé tout à l'heure?» Je reportai mon attention sur l'homme et durant un instant je ne saisi pas le sens de sa question, puis je compris. De nouveau je ne savais pas quoi dire. Que pouvais-je lui répondre? Que je n'avais jamais fait l'amour, que j'avais peur qu'il couche avec moi puis me jette, que j'avais peur de souffrir, d'être abandonné, que j'étais plus terrifié par l'idée de le perdre que de l'éventualité de ma propre mort? Je me contentais de dire

«Je ne fais pas ça comme ça…» Il me fixait, je n'avais jamais vu ce regard chez lui auparavant.

«Je respecte ton choix»

«Alors pourquoi avoir demander?»

«Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire refuser des choses»

«Je ne suis pas une chose»

«Non…tu es beaucoup plus que ça…» Ses paroles et son regard me brûlèrent par leur intensité. J'avais envie de lui, plus que jamais je désirais sa peau chaude et douce contre la mienne.

La serveuse vint déposer devant moi une tasse de café à l'odeur douce et épicée, le tout surmonté d'une montagne de crème fouettée pailletée de copeaux de chocolat. J'en salivais. La brioche chaude qui accompagnait ma boisson sentait la cannelle et une crème épaisse et blanche fondait lentement sur le dessus, promesse d'un goût velouté et sucré à souhait.

Voldemort porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Elle contenait un liquide fumant et presque noir. Il grimaça et attrapa un cube de sucre. Il me regarda, alors qu'il en prenait un autre entre ses doigts... Mon regard dévia sur la crème fouettée…oserais-je? Par pure provocation je dédaignais la petite cuillère qui se tenait à côté de ma tasse et de mon doigt vint récolter un peu du nuage blanc que je portai à mes lèvres avides. La crème eut tôt fait de disparaître et fut rapidement remplacée par une autre portion de ce délice sucré. Tom semblait hypnotisé par mon geste, il en oubliait sa boisson qui refroidissait sur la table et le carré de sucre qui s'émiettait entre ses doigt fins, il trouvait certainement sa boisson trop amère…

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de crème je pris une gorgée du liquide chaud. Voldemort sorti de sa contemplation et bu une longue gorgée de café. Je mordis dans ma brioche. Elle était délicieuse, Tom avait fait un bon choix, il semblait être un habitué.

«Tu viens souvent ici?» Il me répondit sans me regarder

«Oui, c'est un endroit calme…» Je réalisais que je ne connaissais pas Tom. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il avait renverser le gouvernement, je n'avais jamais suivi cette histoire ne m'intéressant que très peu aux affaires politiques.

«Pourquoi as-tu renverser le gouvernement?» Il soupira avec lassitude

«C'est compliqué…disons que c'était le seul moyen d'ouvrir les yeux aux moldus. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?» Sa question me gêna mais j'étais heureux qu'il réponde aux miennes

«Je ne te connais pas…»

«Moi non plus…» Nos regards se trouvèrent naturellement et nous restâmes longtemps ainsi. J'étais bien jusqu'à

«De quoi ta mère est morte…» Je sentis mon sang se glacer, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et j'entendis en pensée le bruit sourd de la corde qui se tend. Je me mis à trembler et me sentant paniquer Tom se leva et vint me rejoindre sur la banquette. Il me serra fortement dans ses bras.

«Désolé je…je n'aurais jamais dû…» Je l'interrompis

«Elle s'est suicidée…» Il sembla surpris, puis m'enferma de nouveau dans son étreinte chaude et rassurante.

«Ça va aller, Harry…ça va aller…» Pour une raison que j'ignore ces mots me mirent en colère et, prenant mon manteau d'un geste vif je quittais les bras de l'homme et sorti en vitesse du _Coffee and Cream_.

La neige fondait sous mes pas rageur. Non! Non! Tout n'irait pas bien, rien n'irait bien. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux, je voulais juste jouer du piano, vieillir et mourir! Je ne voulais pas sentir mon cœur se serrer à chaque au revoir, je ne voulais pas me réveiller chaque matin avec, à mes côtés, un autre humain et être sans cesse tourmenté par l'idée que, en une seconde, cette personne que j'aimais plus que tout au monde pouvait m'être arrachée…je ne voulais pas connaître ce bonheur qui fait souffrir

J'entendis ses pas derrière moi, il criait mon nom. Je m'arrêtais sachant que je ne pouvais le fuir éternellement.

«Pourquoi tu me fuis?»

« RIEN NE VA JAMAIS MIEUX, TOM» Je n'étais pas en colère contre lui, ce n'était pas cet homme qui avait fait preuve de faiblesse, mais moi. Maintenant je devais rectifier la situation, même si cela me faisait souffrir car ce ne serait jamais aussi horrible que d'accepter l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Il recula d'un pas mais ne sembla pas effrayé par mon excès de rage. Je voulu lui dire de partir et de ne plus jamais chercher à me contacter, de lui dire que je ne voulais plus le voir mais les larmes vinrent brouiller ma vue.

«Je…Tom…» Ma voix était pleine de sanglots. Il m'attira dans sa chaude étreinte.

«Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer…» Il chassa la neige de mes cheveux d'un geste si tendre que je mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce foutu mangemort parle de moi à son maître? Pourquoi étais-je tombé sous le charme de cet homme? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je me résoudre à le quitter?

«Pourquoi dois-tu te battre contre ce que tu ressens?» Cette question me saisi, pourquoi me battre? Je me reculai doucement et le vis tel qu'il était. Il semblait effrayé, son regard avait une lueur incertaine, la neige fondait sur sa peau et l'eau coulait sur ses joues rosées par le froid. J'essuyais du bout des doigts une goutte insolente qui allait atteindre ses lèvres. Il embrassa doucement mes doigts. Ma respiration se fit plus rapide, son visage s'approcha du mien, il chercha mes lèvres un instant, les trouva.

Le baiser me semblait irréel par sa douceur. Voldemort posa sa main sur mon bras et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je fus plus rapide

«Je t'aime» Et le temps sembla se figer un instant. Un vent glacé souffla sur la rue, je me mis à grelotter. Je l'aimais, je ne pouvais me battre contre cela. Un poids sembla quitter mes épaules et mon esprit s'éclaircît, j'aimais Voldemort…

«Il faut rentrer tu vas attraper froid» J'acquiesçai. Il me serra contre lui et transplana jusqu'au porche de Gogric's Hollow. Il m'embrassa doucement, me réchauffa de son corps.

«Il est tard, va dormir tu te lèves tôt demain…» C'était en effet pour le mieux, j'étais épuisé. Je lui volai un dernier baiser et il transplana. Mon souffle créait des volutes blanches dans l'air et mon manteau, humide de neige fondue, me faisait grelotter. Je me décidais à entrer.

Une odeur d'alcool flottait dans l'air chaud de la maison. Je filai rapidement dans mon lit, me débarrassant de mes vêtements mouillés. C'est au moment de m'endormir qu'une pensée me frappa.

Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il m'aimait.

Et un chapitre de moins, il en reste deux. Le chapitre Six est en cours d'écriture, il m'en reste environ le tiers et je ferai de mon mieux pour le publier rapidement. J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture!! Merci chers lecteurs de me laisser vos si précieux commentaires! ^^

Note : on m'a fait remarquer que je m'avais mal exprimer à un certain moment donc non Voldemort ne pleure pas ces de la neige qui fond sur son visage et coule sur ses joues éé… désolée


	6. Chapter 6

Résumé : Harry, jeune virtuose, réussira-t-il à faire fondre le cœur de Lord Voldemort ?

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent aucunement

Note : Je m'excuse sincèrement pour mon retard mais le manque d'inspiration étant ce qu'il est je n'ai réussit qu'à atteindre un degré de satisfaction suffisant que dernièrement. Pour ne pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, je répondrai aux reviews de ce chapitre au prochain, qui sera le dernier. Il contiendra le chapitre 7 et l'épilogue. Je sais déjà ce qu'il contiendra donc l'écrire ne devrait pas être trop long. Par contre, je suis en dernière année d'étude l'école me prend énormément de mon temps (en ce moment je suis censée faire des devoir -_-' ) donc cela ira certainement au mois de juin. Merci à tous de votre patience

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre Six **

Je me mourais, j'en étais persuadé. Mon nez était si irrité qu'il avait pris une teinte rouge vif, ma peau était humide de sueur, la fièvre rendait mon esprit brumeux et je toussais tellement que ma voix tenait maintenant du murmure douloureux. J'avais peine à avaler ne serait-ce que le plus léger des bouillons ou de simplement me lever pour appeler mon patron et dire que j'étais trop malade pour venir travailler. En un mot Je-Me-Mourai.

J'étais cloué dans mon lit depuis deux jours, érigeant des montagnes de mouchoirs blancs qui me faisaient repenser à la scène de la crème fouettée, me faisant à tout coup rougir comme une écolière. Mais qu'elle idée aussi de bécoter le Seigneur des ténèbres en pleine nuit alors qu'il neigeait à gros flocons…

Et qu'elle idée de lui dire que je l'aimais…

Deux jours qu'il n'était pas venu. Je sentis la lassitude m'envahir. Je ne pouvais changer ce qui avait été fait, il était trop tard maintenant, je devais laisser aller les choses. Peut-être ne m'avait-il pas entendu, quoique j'en doute fortement ou peut-être préfère-t-il ignorer ce qu'il avait entendu… Ou encore allait-il, bien que la probabilité soit faible, arriver sur son noble destrier et m'arracher de l'étreinte morbide de mon père et m'amener dans son château et ainsi nous pourrions vivre heureux et avoir des dizaines d'enfants…

…

…

La fièvre me faisait délirer…

…

J'entendis la sonnette de l'entrée retentir. C'était certainement le livreur qui venait porter sa dose d'alcool quotidienne à mon père. James ouvris la porte dans un grincement aigue, puis il y eu du fracas, des injures prononcées par la voix forte et grave de mon père et, finalement, des pas précipités dans l'escalier. James entra dans ma chambre, paniqué, sa baguette magique à la main. De la sueur coulait sur son front dégarni et ses yeux étaient hagard. Il ferma la porte avec violence et d'un coup de baguette bloqua la porte avec ma commode.

«Harry…oh oh Harry…il est la! Je suis mort! Il veut me tuer!!» J'avais du mal à suivre le discours incohérent de mon père. En fait je n'en n'avais pas compris un traître mot. D'une voix éreintée je lui demandai de s'expliquer plus clairement.

« Harry! Tu-sais-qui…il nous attaque!! …Oh mon Dieu…vite du renfort… il est seul pour le moment mais je suis sûr qu'il va appeler de ses mangemorts…Harry!! Le Seigneur des ténèbres est derrière cette porte…oh mon Dieu, il est sûrement venu pour me tuer…» Mon père tournait inlassablement en rond dans l'espace exiguë de ma chambre. Il m'étourdissait. Tom était là, derrière la…commode qui bloquait ma porte, j'eu un sourire bête et failli me perdre dans mes pensées. Je réalisai soudainement que mon père n'avait cessé de tourner en rond et qu'à présent il titubait dangereusement.

«Papa…papa!» L'homme arrêta de faire des ronds et porta toute son attention sur moi

«Oui, fils, tu as un plan pour vaincre l'ennemi?» Il m'exaspérait. Je me frottai un peu les yeux avant de répondre

«Non…papa…c'est…c'est un ami à moi, d'accord, il ne te fera aucun mal» Le regard vitreux de mon père devint plus lucide en un instant. Il me regarda d'un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

«Ce…monstre…ce tueur d'innocents, ce…serpent est **ton **ami» Je sentis une vague de haine naître en moi mais je la rejetais vivement. Je tentai de me calmer avant de répondre

«Oui, papa. Voldemort est mon ami» Cette fois l'ivresse quitta mon père pour de bon. Il se redressa et d'un charme rageur renvoya la commode à sa place initiale. Elle cogna contre le mur, des fragments de plâtre se décollèrent du plafond pour s'échouer lentement sur le sol. La porte était ouverte, Tom se tenait derrière, droit comme un «I»

«Tu n'es plus mon fils, sort de ma maison!» James semblait plus furieux que jamais, il écumait presque de rage. Se retournant il cracha aux pieds de Voldemort et quitta la pièce d'un pas fier et légèrement titubant. Je vis la main de Tom se serrer avec force contre le bois sombre de sa baguette et ses jointures blanchirent. Je me sentis faible tout d'un coup. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon père me mette dehors, je croyais qu'il allait être en colère, me crier dessus, me gifler au pire…mais pas me mettre à la porte… Je me sentais perdu. Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui durant ces années, le nombre de fois ou j'ai accepté ses insultes et ses coups sans broncher… Bien sûr je comprenais que mon père détestait Voldemort avec autant d'ardeur que moi je l'aimais mais comment sa haine pour un homme pouvait être supérieure à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi, son fils…

Je sentis quelque chose se briser dans ma poitrine, comme un barrage qui se fissurait laissant s'écouler les milliers de litres d'eau qu'il avait contenu des années durant et maintenant libéré de la pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui depuis si longtemps. James ne m'aimait pas, je n'étais qu'un être insignifiant pour lui, peut-être ne m'avait-il jamais aimé… Je baissai les yeux, le regard de Tom me brûlait. J'avais depuis longtemps cessé de croire en une soudaine rédemption de la part de James. Puis, dans un instant de clarté, je compris que mon père était mort depuis longtemps, noyé dans les flots réconfortants de l'alcool. En me chassant il m'avait libéré de lui, de sa passion mortelle, de son ivresse, alors pourquoi me sentais-je soudainement si seul? Peut-être parce qu'encore une fois il avait agis pour lui, et non pour moi.

Je levais les yeux, Tom me regardait toujours, je croisais son regard. Nous n'eûmes pas besoins de mot, il s'approcha de moi. Je voulu me lever mais ma tête me tournait. Sa main froide vint se poser sur mon front.

«Le rouge te va bien» Je fermai les yeux et profitais durant quelques instants de la froideur sur ma peau

«Ne te moque pas de moi» Ma voix était rauque et faible, ma gorge irritée me faisait souffrir mais pas autant que mon cœur meurtri.

«Tu veux que je t'aides à faire tes valises?» Je fis oui de la tête. Il ouvrit les quelques tiroirs et plaça au pied du lit le peu de vêtements que j'avais. Il trouva une valise dans le fond de mon placard et y déposa les vêtements d'un sort, réduisit le tout. Il m'aida à me lever, la pièce tournait autour de moi. Au moment de passer la porte je me rappelai l'argent sous la latte du plancher. Plus ferme sur mes pieds, je me dirigeai de nouveau vers mon lit et soulevai la planche. Peu à peu je sortis tout l'argent qui se trouvait la. Je pris la liasse de billet que m'avait donné Voldemort à notre première rencontre, la glissait dans la poche de mon jean, et laissai le tout sur le lit en espérant que mon père ne dépenserait la totalité de la somme en alcool. Même s'il était un con fini James restait mon…géniteur. Voldemort et moi traversâmes la maison, mon père n'était nulle part. Arrivés sur le porche Tom me serra contre lui et nous transplanâmes.

Je n'avais aucune idée où il m'amenait et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je fus stupéfait. J'étais en plein délire, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Nous étions à la campagne devant une maison, quoique manoir ait été un terme plus approprié, dont la cours était ensevelie par la neige. La maison était vraiment magnifique, elle était haute et vert pâle, il y avait de nombreuses fenêtres et l'on pouvait apercevoir une cheminée derrière l'un des nombreux pignons…il ne manquait plus que le fidèle destrier et le fantasme serait complet…

«Où somme-nous?» Ma voix était encore plus faible qu'à Gordric's Hollow et je tremblais de fièvre

«C'est…un peu comme une maison de campagne. J'y vais surtout l'été mais…si tu n'as pas d'endroit où loger…bien tu peux vivre là…» Ma vue devint trouble et je dû m'appuyer contre Tom pour ne pas m'effondrer dans la neige. Il me serra contre son torse chaud, une douce béatitude envahi mon être. J'ouvris les yeux et vis le seigneur des ténèbres chasser la neige de l'entrée d'un geste de la main. Je sentis pour la première fois la puissance magique qui se dégageait de lui et j'en frissonnai. Puis, sans que je m'y attende il me prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et se dirigea ainsi jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. J'étais gêné de la situation mais sentir ce torse chaud et vibrant contre mon corps et entendre ce cœur battre à mon oreille me comblait d'une joie amoureuse. Il s'arrêta un instant et je levai les yeux vers son visage. Ses lèvres rosées esquissaient un sourire et dit

«Tu es plus lourd que je croyais…» Je ne répondis rien et pris un air boudeur. Comment osait-il me traiter de gros? Il devait faire deux fois mon poids tellement il était grand! Il eu un rire léger et murmura à mon oreille, comme s'il avait peur que d'autres entende

«Je te porterai jusqu'au bout du monde» Un chaleur bienfaisante m'envahie et je me lovais un peu plus dans ses bras fort. Il passa la porte et alla me déposer sur un canapé. Je senti de nouveau sa main contre mon front, sa fraîcheur me fit un bien fou et je gémis lorsqu'il la retira.

«Tu es brûlant de fièvre, Harry…» Je me contentai d'acquiescer, n'ayant pas trop compris ce qu'il me disait. Je senti mon corps devenir lourd, mon esprit s'embruma et ce fut le noir.

0o0o0

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, autour de moi tout était ténèbres, j'avais l'impression de flotter dans le vide. L'air était la glacé, je tentais de voir quelque chose et clignais des yeux, en vain. Un frisson parcouru mon corps, était-ce un rêve? Étais-je mort? Dans l'infinie noirceur une ombre pâle apparue, d'abord informe, puis je la reconnu

«Tom?» Il était là, devant moi. Son corps irradiait et je m'approchai de lui pour me réchauffer. Il me serra dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité. Son nez effleura mes cheveux, ses mains explorèrent mon dos, puis mes reins, descendirent jusqu'à mes fesses. Restant dans ses bras, je me séparai un peu de lui pour le regarder avec surprise.

«Que fais-tu?» Je croisais son regard, ma gorge se noua, il me regardait avec tant de froideur. Ses yeux avaient perdu cette lueur tendre et douce, ne restait plus que le néant.

«Je fais ce pour quoi je suis allé te trouver, Harry» Son expression n'avait rien de rassurante, il souriait tel un dément, ses yeux étaient fou. Ses bras se détachèrent de moi et il agrippa ma chemise avec force, la déchira. Sans délicatesse il prit possession de mes lèvres dans un baiser violent et ses doigts griffèrent mes côtes. Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend!» Ma voix était nouée de tristesse, n'étais-je rien pour lui? Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, ses paroles me glacèrent

«Pas rien, non, un corps, même un beau corps…ça oui, Harry…tu es à moi.» Il se rua sur moi je voulu reculer mais mes pas rencontrèrent du vide et je trébuchai. Le visage de Tom au moment de ma chute s'imprégna dans ma mémoire, un air dément, un sourire de moqueur et des yeux remplis d'une haine perçante.

Je tombais, le vent agitait mes cheveux, le froid me transperça jusqu'aux os. Tout était noir, je ne voyais ni côtés, ni fond. J'avais l'impression de tomber à l'infini. Peut-être viendrait-il me sauver…

Non, il ne m'aimait pas

Il ne m'aimerait jamais

Personne ne pourrait jamais m'aimer

Je tremblais de tout mon être…

Ma gorge était sèche

Ce ne pouvait pas être lui…Tom

Il ne me ferait jamais de mal, je le savais…

Il ne me…ferai jamais…

Un poids dans ma poitrine m'empêchait de respirer, la tête me tournait

Tom…

Jamais…jamais… de… mal

JAMAIS!

0o0o0

Je repris lentement contact avec la réalité, sortant difficilement de mon état comateux. Je me sentais au chaud, mon corps était lourd de sommeil, je voulu me tourner pour m'étendre sur le ventre… Erreur je tombais au sol, face contre terre. Je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'un rire moqueur résonna. L'entendre me fit chaud au cœur. Je repensais durant un instant à mon rêve …Tom… Je chassai cette pensée de mon esprit, bien qu'elle me fasse frissonner d'horreur, et m'appuyais sur mes bras pour m'asseoir. Par la grande fenêtre du salon je vis qu'il faisait nuit.

«Tu dors depuis un peu plus d'un jour…» Tom me sourit doucement, il était assis sur un fauteuil à quelques centimètres de ma tête et des cernes bleutés étaient apparus sous ses yeux, contrastant avec sa peau presque blanche. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi.

Mes yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens, il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. J'étais assis sur le sol, il me surplombait totalement du haut de son fauteuil, sa silhouette droite et ferme, ses mains si fortes, son visage magnifique, il était l'incarnation de la perfection.

Son regard se posa sur moi, doux malgré ses intonations de rouge. Il se pencha et me prit sous les aisselles, me hissant sur ses genoux sans efforts me semblait-il.

«Tu m'as laissé dormir sur le canapé?» Je bougeait un peu afin de délier les muscles crispés de mon dos. Il sourit légèrement

«Les elfes de maison viennent à peine de terminer le ménage» Son regard s'imbriqua dans le mien, tout à coup sérieux

«Je dois partir…il se peut que je ne revienne pas…Harry» La peur brillait dans ces yeux et étrangement cette simple lueur rendait ses paroles encore plus effrayante. Ma bouche était sèche et mon cœur battait à la chamade. Je ne parvins qu'à prononcer un seul et unique mot

«Pourquoi?» Son regard ne quitta pas le mien lorsqu'il m'expliqua que les rebelles allaient tenter une dernière fois de le renverser.

«Ils sont organisés, m'assura-t-il, et nombreux. Je vais perdre certains de mes hommes, mais je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour les protéger. » Son regard se fit un peut plus douloureux « Il y a de puissants sorciers dans les rebelles, Harry… et…si je ne reviens pas… » Je l'interrompis en posant ma main sur sa bouche. Cette alternative m'était insupportable. La simple pensée de le perdre me broyait le cœur comme mille aiguilles… Il **devait **revenir… il le fallait…et enfin nous pourrions nous vivre en paix, nous pourrions prendre le temps de s'aimer…

«Si je ne reviens pas je veux que tu continus à vivre…pour toi…» Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'un coup de masse…vivre…

Il m'enlaça de ses bras fort et m'embrassa avec force et désespoir. Ses lèvres étaient froides contre les miennes, je les réchauffais doucement. Notre baiser sembla durer une éternité. Lorsqu'il se sépara de moi son regard était une mer déchaînée, angoisse, terreur, tourmente et douleur se côtoyaient dans cet océan rouge et noir. Il me poussa avec douceur sur l'accoudoir, se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas et au moment où il disparaissait je m'entendis murmurer Je t'aime

Le silence fut mon unique réponse

oOoOo

Je me réveillais dans la lumière timide de l'aube, j'étais transi de froid. Après le départ de Tom j'étais allé me réfugier sous les couvertures du premier lit de la première chambre que j'avais trouvée dans cette grande maison. Les murs avaient la couleur du café au lait et la grande fenêtre laissait entrer beaucoup de lumière. Je tremblais de tous mes membres et m'empressais de quitter le lit pour aller prendre une douche brûlante. Ma gorge n'était plus douloureuse mais ma voix était encore un peu rauque.

J'enfilai des vêtements simples et légers. En tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux je croisai mon regard dans le miroir, des yeux verts, de grands yeux beaucoup trop expressifs. Mon rêve de la veille me revint en mémoire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ce n'était qu'un songe, pourquoi lui accorder de l'importance… Mais comment l'oublier, cela m'avait semblé si réel, le regard froid et calculateur de Tom, la chaleur que dégageait sa peau, sa voix grave… Une peur sournoise envahi mon être, et si il ne m'aimait pas, et si je n'étais qu'une passade… J'avais envie de me confier à quelqu'un, parler m'éclaircirait l'esprit, mais discuter avec qui, je n'avais pas d'amis et ma seule vraie famille était… mon parrain! Lui saurait m'aider, mais je n'avais pas vu Sirius depuis au moins cinq ans… Peu importe, Sirius pourrait m'aider : la dernière fois que l'on c'était vu il m'avait promis d'être toujours la pour moi… Il ne me restait qu'à lui demander…

La cheminée était propre de toutes cendres mais des bûches étaient posées à l'intérieur de l'âtre et sur son manteau se trouvait un gobelet de porcelaine contenant une poudre fine. J'en jetais une poignée dans l'âtre et dit d'une voix enrouée par la peur «Sirius Black». Un feu rougeoyant caressa les bûches, je les fixais durant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. S'il ne voulait pas me parler? Et s'il me détestait! Si ces paroles n'avaient été qu'une forme de politesse! Moi et mes grandes idées…

Un toussotement me tira de mes pensées, le visage de mon parrain apparu dans les flammes.

«C'est qui?» L'homme semblait avoir passé une nuit blanche, de profonds cernes entouraient ces yeux.

«Salut…Sirius…c'est Harry» J'essayais de sourire de manière convaincante mais je me doutais que mon expression tenais plus de la grimace.

«Harry! Ça fait tellement longtemps… » Il y eu un silence mais l'expression de Sirius se défroissa instantanément et un sourire fleuri sur ces lèvres. Je voyais les yeux de mon parrain observer chaque recoin de mon visage « Tu ressembles tant à Lily… » Mon cœur se serra un instant.

«Mais…où es-tu? Ce n'est pas Gogric's Hollow?» Je sentis le rouge envahir mes joues, comment lui dire que j'étais chez Voldemort?

«Euh… » Je ne savais pas quoi dire, les mots refusaient de sortir de ma gorge. J'avais toujours détesté parler par l'entremise d'une cheminée, c'était tellement désagréable, surtout en ce moment. J'avais affreusement besoin d'une épaule compréhensive… Le visage de Sirius pris une expression troublée

«Tu veux que je viennes te voir?» Le soulagement me submergea de toutes parts

«S'il te plaît…» Je vis l'homme acquiescer. Je reculai prudemment et quelques secondes plus tard Sirius se trouvait dans la pièce. Il était plus petit que dans mon souvenir mais ses profonds yeux noirs et son air doux me rassurèrent. Il regarda tout autour de lui, puis ce fut à mon tour d'être observé. Il me fit un large sourire, une douce chaleur m'envahit.

«Alors…où sommes nous?»

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il se trouvait dans la maison de campagne de Voldemort, surtout que je ne connaissais aucunement sa position face à la guerre. Je me contentais donc de lui dire que c'était la maison d'un ami.

«Un ami…proche?» Je connaissais bien le regard qu'il me lançait à cet instant, un regard de maraudeur, un regard moqueur et curieux. Je soupirai, autant lui dire la vérité

«Oui, un ami proche» Le sourcil droit de Sirius s'éleva doucement, il semblait de plus en plus intéressé par la conversation.

«Très proche?» Je fermai les yeux, près du désespoir. Je pris une grande inspiration, je savais parfaitement qu'elle tournure cette conversation allait prendre.

«Oui, Sirius..» D'angoisse je cessai de respirer, attendant la prochaine question avec peur

«Un ami, avec un I?» Je fermai les yeux avant de répondre

«Oui…» J'étais gêné, je ne savais pas si Sirius allait avoir une réaction positive…

«Oh!» Sa réponse me fit sourire, je me rappelai maintenant pourquoi j'aimai tellement mon parrain, je pouvais lui parler de tout sans crainte d'être jugé. Sirius avait un visage neutre et acquiesça d'un lent mouvement de tête. Le silence se prolongea

«Je me doute que tu ne m'a pas fait venir pour me parler de ton amoureux, à moins qu'il y ait un problème…» Mon parrain imbriqua son regard dans le miens comme seul lui savait le faire. J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi et je me senti rougir. Il reprit la parole

«Quoi que ce soit Harry, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler» Mon expression sembla le préoccuper car il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule, comme un père l'aurait fait… Une larme unique coula sur ma joue pour finir sa course sur le tissu pâle de mon pantalon, créant un petit cercle plus foncé. Je repris mon souffle et dit simplement

«James m'a jeter dehors… parce qu'il n'accepte pas la personne avec qui je suis » La mâchoire de Sirius se serra faiblement et son regard se durcit.

«James…James a fait de mauvais choix dans sa vie…Harry et…» Il sembla chercher ces mots, après quelques secondes son expression s'affaissa

«Je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas en vouloir à ton père Harry, il est malade, mais il ne fait rien pour s'en sortir… et moi, je lui en veux énormément pour ce qu'il nous a fait…» Les paroles de Sirius me surprirent grandement, qu'avait fait mon père? Je me rappelais vaguement Sirius hurlant après James, ce dernier ne disant rien, une bouteille de whisky à la main et la tête basse. La raison de cette querelle, quant à elle, m'échappait.

«Qu'a fait mon père?» Ma voix tremblait un peu, j'appréhendais la réponde de Sirius, mais cette appréhension semblait minime en comparaison de la nervosité de mon parrain. Finalement il ouvrit la bouche

«Tu te souviens de Remus, Harry?» Je fis oui de la tête, je n'avais pas vu Remus Lupin depuis presque une dizaine d'années mais son odeur de terre un peu sauvage et son regard chaleureux comme on en rencontre rarement m'avaient profondément marqués.

«Et bien Remus était un…loup-garou» Il attendit ma réaction et je fis mon possible pour sembler neutre malgré que la nouvelle me choque quelque peu. Que Lupin, un être si doux et si amical se transformait en une bête incontrôlable et sanguinaire les nuits de pleine lune me semblait inconcevable. Il continua

«Lorsqu'il se transformait ton père, moi et un autre de nos amis nommé Peter Pettigrow l'accompagnons dans la forêt sous notre forme d'animagus, ainsi, entouré de ces amis, Remus parvenait à contrôler le loup et ses instincts… mais lorsque James a commencé à boire, il a cessé de venir aux pleines lunes. Pettigrow s'était rallié à Voldemort plusieurs années auparavant mais il continuait à venir de temps en temps, mais lorsque James a cessé, Peter n'est plus venu, et avec seulement moi… Lupin n'a pu contrôler le loup…» Un sanglot vint enrouer la voix de Sirius, ces yeux brillaient de tristesse.

«Il y avait cette famille…un jeune couple avec une toute petite fille… ils étaient allé faire une randonnée dans la forêt mais se sont perdus…et lorsque la nuit est arrivée… Remus… ses instincts étaient trop forts… la fillette… elle hurlait et j'ai tenté par tous les moyens de l'empêcher de… mais il était trop fort…» Le silence envahit la pièce, Sirius fixait la fenêtre, l'air nostalgique. Je ne pouvais imaginer la souffrance de Sirius et Remus, et tout cela à cause de mon père…

«Remus a mis fin à ces jours une semaine plus tard…il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi…et moi je n'ai jamais pardonné à ton père…Remus était comme un frère pour moi… et il est parti… » Ma peau était si glacée que j'en tremblais. Remus…Sirius...James…Toute cette souffrance…

«Quand je dis que je serai toujours la pour toi Harry, c'est toujours, peu importe qui tu choisis d'aimer, peu importe comment tu décides de mener ta vie, peu de personne peuvent comprendre ta douleur comme je la comprends, ton père a fait de graves erreurs, mais lui aussi souffre à un point qu'il est difficile d'imaginer… » Les paroles de mon parrain firent naître une triste nostalgie en moi, mon père souffrait mais cette douleur ne justifiait rien. La voix de mon parrain me tira de mes pensées

«Tout cela est bien triste mais il est temps de parler du présent… je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as appelé…» Le visage de Sirius avait pris un air rassurant malgré la tristesse qui le marquait toujours. Après l'histoire de Remus mon rêve me semblait ridicule mais mes doutes ne me quittaient pas.

«En fait…je ne connais Tom que depuis quelques semaines mais…» Je cherchais mes mots durant un instant mais l'homme m'interrompit

«Tom…c'est un joli nom…» J'eu peur durant une seconde qu'il ne devine qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort mais il ne sembla se douter de rien. Je dû faire un drôle d'air car il s'excusa et me pria de continuer

«Donc…euh… j'ai l'impression… de l'aimer depuis toujours…d'être destiné à être avec lui mais…c'est compliqué… je doute de son amour pour moi, et si il n'était avec moi que pour mon corps ou juste pour se distraire » J'inspirai profondément

«Je ne sais même pas s'il est capable d'aimer ou de ressentir quoique ce soit…» Je portais ma main à ma bouche, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, mais je sentis un poids énorme quitter mes épaules. Je décidai de continuer

«Et il y a ce…ce rêve dans lequel il me dit me détester et ne me garder avec lui que pour mon corps…» J'enserrai mon visage dans mes mains et murmurai «Je ne sais plus quoi penser»

Il y eut un long silence puis

«Les rêves sont souvent révélateurs de ce que l'ont craint le plus, ce cauchemar ne veut rien dire tant que tu ne lui donnes pas d'importance…»

Sirius me serra doucement dans ces bras

«Il n'y a que toi qui puisse savoir si cette personne t'aime autant que tu l'aimes»

Puis murmura à mon oreille

«L'amour ce n'est pas qu'un mot, Harry, le véritable amour est beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça…»

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se pencha pour embrasser avec douceur le sommet de mon crâne puis murmura

«Maintenant je vais te laisser réfléchir, Harry, si tu as encore besoin de parler, qu'elle que soit l'heure, contacte moi»

Je suis resté assis sur le sofa durant de longues heures après le départ de Sirius. Je savais bien que l'amour ne se limitait pas à des mots, mais comment pourrais-je savoir si Tom, alias Voldemort, m'aimait **moi**, simple pianiste dans un restaurant londonien? Son regard n'était pas aussi expressif que le mien, ses caresses étaient douces et semblaient sans mauvaises intensions… enfin à mon avis. Il ne me disait jamais m'aimer, mais ne le niait pas non plus. Ignorait-il simplement la puissance de ces mots, ou ne comprenait-il pas leur signification? Chaque réflexion m'amenait dans une impasse dans laquelle se trouvaient encore plus de questions, ainsi, bien après la tombée de la nuit, je convenais que le mieux était de lui demander, bien que cette pensée me terrifie au plus au point. Les doigts me démangeaient, j'avais envie de jouer mais il n'y avait aucun piano dans cette maison, j'en étais certain.

J'avais besoin d'air, d'un pas las je traversai la cuisine et par la grande fenêtre j'aperçu une terrasse, j'ouvris la porte coulissante. L'air était froid et me remis les idées en place. Il fallait que je sache sinon jamais je n'aurai l'esprit tranquille. Au loin, les arbres de la forêt pliaient sous la brise et la neige se soulevait en nuages enchanteurs.

Je cru voir quelque chose bouger au loin, quelqu'un approchait. J'empoignais ma baguette qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et attendit que l'inconnu s'approche. Il avait une haute silhouette et une cape sombre le couvrait entièrement. Le vent se leva de nouveau et le capuchon de l'homme, car c'était un homme à n'en pas douter, se rabattit. Mon sang se glaça…non ce ne pouvais pas être…ce serait trop beau… Il était là, vivant, il était vraiment la!! Tom! Il m'aperçu et me fit un signe de la main. Je lâchais ma baguette sous le choc, je réalisais à cet instant à quel point j'étais devenu dépendant de lui en si peu de temps mais j'étais trop heureux de le revoir en cet instant pour m'en préoccuper. Je couru dans la neige poudreuse, je voulais le serrer contre moi, l'embrasser, sentir sa peau chaude contre la mienne.

Je courais toujours lorsque je vis l'éclair vert quitter les bois et se diriger tout droit vers mon amour. Mon cœur rata un battement, puis un second… Mes pieds se dérobèrent sous moi et je tombai à genoux, je voulu lui crier de faire attention mais aucun son ne sortaient de ma gorge. Il ne pouvait pas mourir! Pas maintenant, je ne pouvais douter à jamais que quelqu'un ne m'ai jamais aimé! Il ne pouvait pas mourir, impossible! IMPOSSIBLE! J'avais besoin de lui! Je devais le protéger coûte que coûte, le protéger…le Je sentis la neige glacée dans mon visage, j'étais tombé. L'hiver entrait en moi par tous les pores de ma peau. Ma respiration se fit laborieuse, je relevais péniblement la tête, ma vision était trouble. Tom s'approchait toujours de moi et le sort mortel de lui… Je m'effondrai, une pensée traversa mon esprit, à mon réveil je serai de nouveau seul. Ce fut assez pour me forcer à relever la tête

Tom me regardait fixement, il avait sûrement arrêté de courir en me voyant tomber. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais, et alors qu'une légère brise agitait ses cheveux, il se retourna. Il était trop tard pour éviter le sort, nous le savions tous les deux.

J'étais au bord de l'inconscience, je sentais la neige fondre contre ma joue et sa froideur glacer ma peau. Tout en moi se rebellait contre mon impuissance, je devais le sauver, je devais le sauver, je devais… Je senti une grande puissance naître en moi, comme un orage qui éclatait dans mon ventre, un feu qui brûlait dans chacune de mes cellules, un tremblement qui agitait tout mon intérieur me donnant la force de me relever. Le temps semblait être au ralenti, mon corps était animé par une force extérieure, ce n'était pas moi qui me mis sur mes pieds et levais les bras doucement, ce n'était pas moi qui tremblais sous la puissance magique qui émanait de mon être, et alors que mes doigts pointaient vers le ciel, j'éclatai.

Un dôme bleu électrique traversa le ciel et alors que le sort allait toucher mon amour, il le protégea. L'éclair vert disparu, comme aspiré

Tom leva la tête, il porta les mains à son torse, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là, vivant. Il était sauvé. Je l'avais sauvé. J'avais envie de rire mais mon souffle était court et j'avais si froid, j'étais au bord de l'épuisement, tout mon être souffrait mais il était en vie et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

La fatigue eu raison de moi, je m'effondrai. Le repos…enfin

oOoOoO

J'entendais mon nom, quelqu'un m'appelait, loin, si loin. Mon corps était lourd et chaud, je ne voulais pas me réveiller mais cette voix était si insistante. Après plusieurs essais infructueux je réussis à ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait noir et dans les ténèbres brillaient deux lueurs rouges comme de petits soleils. Les yeux de Tom… J'aurai tant aimer qu'ils ne brillent que pour moi. Il m'avait amené dans la maison, là ou le froid ne pourrait m'atteindre. Je souris bêtement et tentait de caresser la joue de mon amour de la main pour me prouver que je ne rêvais pas, mais elle était si lourde que mon bras retomba mollement.

«Harry, comment as-tu fait cela …» Son regard se perdit dans le vide, je savais bien qu'il m'interrogeait à propos du bouclier, et la réponse me paraissait évidente

Je dégluti avant de prononcer d'une voix grave

«Parce que je t'aime»

Lui ne dit rien, il se contenta de serrer sa main dans la mienne. Malgré ma fatigue je réussis à m'asseoir et fixai mon regard dans le sien. Il semblait redouter ce que j'allais dire

«Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas que tu m'aimes?»

Ses sourcils se froncèrent presque au point de se rencontrer et son regard se perdit de nouveau dans le néant.

«Si tu ne m'aimes pas nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble» Ces mots me firent frissonner d'effroi. Serais-je moi-même capable de vivre sans lui? Non je n'y croyais pas un seul instant…

À mes paroles, il avait brusquement tourné la tête vers moi, son regard semblait blessé, mais je restai impassible. Après de longues minutes, il parla

«Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Je peux par contre te dire que je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si il t'arrivais malheur, je serai prêt à retourner l'Europe en entier pour te retrouver, à donner tout ce que j'ai durement acquis simplement pour passer du temps avec toi, je me sens mourir lorsque nous sommes séparés et mon cœur bat plus fort à la seule pensée de ton sourire…Harry, tu es la première personne pour qui je serai prêt à tout abandonner. Ne me quitte pas…» Sa voix était rauque, il avait dit cela sans respirer. J'étais éberlué et ne savais quoi dire. Il continua

«Lorsque j'ai disparu pendant une semaine…»

Neuf jours, pensais-je, le plus gros du choc était passé, je voulais maintenant savoir ce qu'il avait à dire, je n'osais pas l'interrompre

«…j'ai pensé énormément. Ce que je t'avais fait…je ne l'avais jamais fait à personne d'autre, Harry. J'ai voulu te faire plaisir en te donnant cela et…Harry, je ne pense jamais aux autres, sauf pour toi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi…Je n'avais jamais ressenti un besoin aussi urgent envers une personne, j'avais besoin de te voir encore, de te toucher, j'avais besoin que tu sois heureux Harry. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas retourné te voir, je devais d'abord clarifier la situation dans ma tête…mais toi tu n'étais as prêt…» Je baissais la tête, je savais qu'il allait me reprocher de m'être refusé à lui…

«À aimer» Ces paroles secouèrent mais il n'avait pas terminé

«Et ensuite, tu me l'as dit, tu m'aimais…mais je doutais…je ne voulais pas…je ne supporterai pas de perdre l'espoir que ton amour m'apportait…j'ai fait comme si de rien était mais…» Voldemort avait un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu, il était si sérieux…

«Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, Harry Potter… je suis amoureux de toi depuis ce soir d'été où tu as joué pour moi…»

Ma respiration était erratique, se moquait-il de moi. Je le regardais, non il avait l'air sérieux… Mais même à cela il s'agissait de Voldemort…il avait toujours l'air grave… Pourquoi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter…

«Je veux que tu restes avec moi pour toujours…mais je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour un monstre..» Je regardais l'homme devant moi, son regard unique, si profond, sa peau pâle…

«Je ne te prendrai jamais pour un monstre…» Il m'interrompit

«J'ai tué mes parents…» Cette nouvelle me fit un choc terrible. Comme je ne parlai pas il continua. Il me raconta sa vie en entier, de sa jeunesse à l'orphelinat, ses années à Poudlard, la raison de sa révolte et finalement sa victoire. Le soleil s'était levé depuis un moment lorsqu'il se tut. Je le comprenais mieux maintenant.

«Alors?» Je voyais bien qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part mais ma gorge semblait nouée

«Tom…je…» Son regard devint trouble et je me précipitais dans ses bras.

«Je ne peux pas te dire oublions le passé et tout ira pour le mieux, Tom, mais je t'aime et malgré tout je veux rester avec toi. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu trouves simplement des solutions…radicales à tes problèmes…» Il me souri doucement et me donna un doux baiser dans le front. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, lui ne semblait pas fatigué. Avec douceur il me prit dans ces bras et commença à me bercer, et le cœur plus léger que jamais, je m'endormis.

oOoOoOo

L'air était doux et la chambre rouge, éclairée par la lumière discrète du soleil couchant. J'avais dormi toute la journée. Un cocon de chaleur m'entourait, je me refusais tout mouvement. Je fixai durant un instant un vase de cristal ciselé qui faisait danser la lumière, j'allais me rendormir lorsque je sentis un bras se poser sur mes hanches et entourer mon bassin… nu. Un frisson de d'appréhension traversa mon échine. Les lèvres chaudes de l'homme se déposèrent sur mon épaules, aussi délicates qu'une aile de papillon. Ses longs doigts fins dansaient sur mon torse, caressants mon ventre et faisant naître des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je gémis de plaisir et il me sera plus fort contre lui, c'est à cet instant que je senti son érection contre mes fesses. Ma respiration s'accéléra d'un coup et tous mes muscles se contractèrent. Tom relâcha son étreinte et tira sur mon épaule pour que je me retourne. Une fois face à lui il encra son regard dans le mien.

«Si tu ne veux pas, il ne se passera rien» Son regard doux me rassura. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me serra dans ces bras. Son étreinte était chaude, ses mains se posèrent dans mon dos. Nos lèvres se collèrent dans un baiser passionné, mes mains, d'abord timides, commencèrent à explorer le corps musclé de Tom. Malgré ma peur, malgré mon inexpérience, je voulais partager ce moment avec lui. Uniquement avec lui.

Le baiser devint sauvage, les mains plus aventureuses. Sa langue vogua dans mon cou, me fit gémir, puis sur mon torse tremblant de plaisir. J'avais envie de lui, je voulais son corps lié au mien. Sans savoir comment, je me trouvai sur le dos, sa bouche sur mon sexe. Mon dos s'arqua de manière incontrôlable et j'entamai de petits mouvements de hanches. Me sentant prêt à jouir, il cessa ces mouvements.

«Sois patient» Son regard brillait de désir et me donna milles frissons. Ses mains caressaient mon ventre, puis mes hanches alors que sa bouche accueillait de nouveau mon sexe mais avec moins d'ardeur cette fois. Je sentis ses doigts voguer jusqu'à mes fesses, en caresser la peau douce, puis lentement il porta les doigts à sa bouche, délaissant ainsi ma verge humide et palpitante pour engloutir ses doigts. Cette vision fit naître une forte chaleur dans mon bassin ainsi que sur mes joues et je pris une grande respiration pour tenter de me détendre. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux et me demanda

«Tu es sûr?» Je hochais la tête. Il remonta vers mon visage et déposa un baiser sur mon front puis resta à ma hauteur, bloquant son regard dans le mien. Je sentis un doigt humide sur mes fesses, puis il les écarta doucement. Ses doigts trouvèrent immédiatement ma fleur plissée qu'il caressa doucement par de petits mouvements circulaire. C'était étrange, mais pas désagréable et en quelques secondes je sentis de nouveau le plaisir grandir en moi. Après quelques minutes, j'eus envie de plus et lui fit savoir en appuyant mes fesses contre sa main. Il m'embrassa avec fougue puis traça un sillon humide sur mon torse imberbe avec sa langue pour retrouver ma verge dure. Il me suça avec force, le plaisir me submergea puis je sentis son doigt se frayer un chemin dans mon intimité. Et je vis blanc tant le plaisir me renversa, mes muscles se contractaient si fort que je crus qu'ils allaient se déchirer, des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux. Je n'avais plus de force, l'orgasme m'avait épuisé et lorsque Voldemort entra un second doigt en moi, je le sentis à peine, perdu dans les dernières vagues de plaisir. Le troisième doigt me fit mal et je gémis, il ralenti ses mouvements et caressa ma verge qui avait perdu une bonne partie de sa dureté. Il recommença à bouger plus vite mais la douleur revint, moins intense cette fois.

J'ouvris les yeux, que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermé, et le regardai. L'une de ses mains disparaissait entre mes jambes et l'autre s'activait doucement sur son sexe dont la taille me fit douter qu'un jour il pourrait entrer en moi. Il étendait un liquide clair et visqueux sur son pénis et j'eu peur tout à coups. Si trois doigts me faisaient aussi mal, comment ce serait avec cette chose énorme. Son regard brillait d'une lueur de désir à peine contenu, il avait atteint ses limites. L'effroi me fit perdre toute érection. Ses doigts continuaient à bouger en moi, sans douleur cette fois. Je respirais plus rapidement, j'avais envie de quitter la pièce et d'aller me cacher loin tant je craignais ce qui allait se passer. Tom me regarda et fonça les sourcils

«Sa va, Harry? Tu es tout blanc» Je déglutis, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il lâcha son membre pour venir coller sa joue contre la mienne.

«Qu'es-ce qu'il y a, tu n'as plus envie?» Son regard c'était de nouveau fait doux et rassurant et je pu émettre un faible

«Oui, j'ai envie mais j'ai peur» Il voulu caresser mes cheveux mais se rappela que sa main était couverte de lubrifiant, il se contenta d'un baiser dans le cou. J'avais envie de faire l'amour avec Tom, mais comment ne pas appréhender ce qui allait suivre? D'un ton doux il me répondit

«C'est normal, Harry, mais je vais y aller doucement, d'accord?» Je lui fis signe que oui. Il se plaça alors entre mes jambes que j'écartais, non pas sans rougir. Il m'embrassa, doucement et je ne pu m'empêcher de frémir lorsque son membre contre mon intimité. Le baiser devint plus sauvage et il poussa pour faire pénétrer son sexe. La souffrance fut si aigue qu'elle me coupa la respiration

«Sa va passer, Harry, respire doucement..» Je tentais de retrouver un souffle normal mais il continuait, centimètre par centimètre à entrer en moi, causant toujours plus d'éclairs de douleur qui semblaient me brûler de l'intérieur. Puis, il ne bougea plus. J'ouvris les yeux, incertains. Tom me regardait, entre l'inquiétude et le plaisir

«Si tu ne te détends pas sa va être encore pire, Harry..» Je réalisais soudainement que tous les muscles de mon corps étaient tendus. Je pris de grandes respirations alors que Tom me donnait de petits baisers dans le visage. Légèrement inconfortable, je bougeais un peu afin de mieux me caller dans le lit et sentis Tom se raidir.

«Ne bouge pas, Harry..» La voix du plus vieux était enrouée par le plaisir, il semblait utiliser toutes ses forces afin de garder le contrôle. Harry eut un léger sourire et bougea de nouveau les hanches, causant quelques étincelles de douleur, mais rien d'insupportable. Cela me rassura

«Harry…non..» Involontairement, je glissais vers Tom, enfonçant plus profondément sa verge en moi. Cette fois je sentis son corps trembler et un mot franchir ses lèvres

«Pardon» Je le sentis quitter mon intimité pour y entrer de nouveau, plus fort et rapidement, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur, mélangé à un soupir de plaisir lorsque la verge de l'homme atteignit un point, tout au fond de moi, qui fit naître des étoiles devant mes yeux. Un second coup de rein me fit gémir, je sentis mon érection frotter contre le ventre musclé de Tom. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et profonds, nos corps se complétaient magnifiquement, nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre.

Alors que je sentais la jouissance m'envahir, Tom arrêta de bouger pour se mettre sur ses genoux, il agrippa mon bassin à deux main, m'approcha de lui et s'appuya sur l'une de mes jambes, maintenant pointée vers le ciel. De sa main libre, il effleura mon sexe, lui imposa un élan régulier et lent. Il était magnifique, pour la première fois, ses joues étaient teintée de rouge et ces yeux exprimaient plus d'émotion que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Cela me rendit un peu triste, mais me dit que le plaisir des chairs y était pour beaucoup.

Et toutes pensées désertèrent mon esprit lorsqu'il recommença à bouger, d'abord des coup contrôlés, puis frénétiques, accompagnées de gémissements et de soupir intelligibles. Sa main posée sur mon sexe s'agitait de plus en plus rapidement. Il augmenta l'angle entre nos deux corps, et ce fut trop pour moi. Son gland frappa une nouvelle fois ma prostate et dans un cri j'atteignis l'orgasme, plus fort que jamais. J'en tremblais, j'en pleurais, j'en riais, je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni où je me trouvais. J'étais un atome dans l'univers, une étoile dans le ciel et j'explosais, encore et encore. Pour toujours.

Et seul Tom voyait ma lumière

0o0o0o0o

Cette fois l'appel était trop fort, mes doigts me démangeaient. Les touches noires et blanches étaient poussiéreuses, je les balayais du bout des doigts. Les notes étaient des gouttes de pluies touchant la surface humide d'un lac, créant des échos qui faisaient vibrer mes cellules de joie.

La musique, qu'elle chose magnifique.

Des pas me sortirent de ma transe. Habillé uniquement d'un pantalon Tom entra dans la pièce.

«Continu»

Et je jouais, pour moi, pour lui, pour nous.

0o0o0o0

Assis face à face, nos déjeuners à peine entamés devant nous, nous discutâmes un bon moment. Tom me parla de la bataille d'hier. Ils avaient vaincu, de peine et de misère, mais il restait encore tant de chemin à faire. Le monde avait tant besoin d'une révolution, mais ce n'était pas tout le monde qui y étaient prêt.

Tom termina sont histoire par

«La plupart des rebelles sont morts…et le reste est en fuite. C'est certainement l'un deux qui a transplané après moi et qui m'a suivi jusqu'ici…mais ne t'inquiète pas cette maison est très bien protégée, il ne saura pas y retourner.» Tom me fit un sourire et croqua dans une pomme

«Mais alors comment le sort est entré» Il termina sa bouché et répondit d'un air sérieux

«Certainement par la brèche que j'ai du faire pour entrer… Nous sommes en sécurité, n'ai aucun souci Harry. »

Il m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne mais une question subsistait, comment Sirius avait fait pour entrer dans la maison l'autre jour?

Alors que j'allais prendre une bouchée de mon déjeuner, un hurlement de douleur me fit sursauter. Je me précipitais à toute allure vers le salon. Sirius était sur le sol, devant la cheminée et se tordait de douleur en hurlant. Tom arriva quelques secondes après moi. Je me tournais vers lui, un air de détresse sur les traits, lui semblait seulement se demander ce que Sirius Black faisait dans son salon…

«Sirius! Tom qu'est-ce qu'il a?» Mon ton était aigue, mon cœur battait à tout rompre

«C'est la protection sur la maison, si quelqu'un entre par la cheminée et qu'il n'a pas été invité alors c'est ce qui arrive…» Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent

«Arrête ça!» Criais-je.

Tom fit un geste de la main et mon parrain cessa de gigoter. Il était à bout de souffle, étendu à même le sol.

«Comment Sirius Black as-t-il su où nous sommes?»

Je serrai les lèvres, devais-je lui dire, il n'y avait pas de mal a vouloir voir son parrain…

«Je l'ai invité ici il y a quelques jours…j'étais seul et je voulais de la compagnie…»

Tom acquiesça et me fit un signe comme quoi mon parrain voulait me dire quelque chose. Je me tournai vers Sirius

Le souffle court il prononça

«Harry…ton père est à l'hôpital…il va très mal»

FIN (de ce chapitre)

MUHAHAHAHA

J'espère que la longueur du chapitre vous encouragera à me pardonner mon retard. Je tenterai d'écrire le plus rapidement possible le chapitre 7 mais comme dit plis tôt, ce ne sera certainement pas avant Juin.

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, les reviews sont toujours encourageantes (et si on atteint le 100 reviews je serais trèèèès encouragée)!

À vos claviers !


	7. Chapter 7

Résumé : Harry, jeune virtuose, réussira-t-il à faire fondre le cœur de Lord Voldemort ?

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent aucunement

Note : Le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction… en retard évidemment pour changer =D

J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire, malgré les difficultés que j'ai rencontré lors de sa rédaction. J'ai eu un gros dilemme pour la fin, car habituellement je n'aime pas les happy ends et je ne savais pas si je devais me laisser tenté cette fois… alors c'est à vous de voir ce que j'ai finalement décidé!

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, cela m'a beaucoup encouragée

Bonne lecture

**Chap****itre Sept **

_Tom acquiesça et me fit un signe comme quoi mon parrain voulait me dire quelque chose. Je me tournai vers Sirius_

_Le souffle court il prononça_

_«Harry…ton père est à l'hôpital…il va très mal»_

Mon cœur rata un battement, puis un second. Mon père… à l'hôpital… Sans perdre un instant je jetai une poignée de poudre verdâtre dans la cheminée et m'y précipitai en direction de Sainte-Mangouste.

Le voyage semblait interminable. Ma crainte se fracassa contre l'inquiétude et balaya les relents d'amertume pour cet homme qui avait ruiné ma vie. James était mon père, un très mauvais père admettons-le, mais le souvenir de l'homme souriant qui me racontait des histoires de chevaliers et de dragons les soirs où le sommeil se faisait désirer m'empêchait de le détester à cet instant précis. Bien sûr, sa réaction face à Tom avait été horrible, comme l'aurait été celle de n'importe quel homme ayant combattu le mage noir durant presque une décennie…

…

Et il avait été la pour moi quand…

Quand…

…Jamais

Comment me leurrer, si j'étais à l'hôpital en ce moment c'était plus parce que mon père était malade que par amour pour celui-ci. Il avait fait de ma vie un véritable enfer, avait été pitoyable après le suicide de Lily, incapable de soutenir son enfant devant le vide douloureux laissé par sa mère. Il ne restait rien d'autre de l'homme brave et heureux de jadis qu'une épave, un corps brisé et des regrets…

L'accueil de Sainte-Mangouste ressemblait à une fourmilière, et la frénésie me tétanisa un instant. Une infirmière me remarqua et, après que je lui eu demandé où se trouvait James Potter, elle me fit signe de la suivre. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre dans laquelle mon père se reposait et au moment où j'entrai dans la chambre, elle m'attrapa par le bras et murmura

«Son foie ne fonctionne plus du tout, il ne lui reste que très peu de temps. Elle encra son regard dans le mien. Si vous saviez comment il regrette » Elle relâcha la pression de ses doigts et je restai immobile un instant. Encore des regrets…

La chambre était petite mais immaculée, si on oubliait l'odeur horrible de javellisant. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, occupé par une silhouette maigre dont seul le bruit régulier de sa respiration permettait de savoir qu'il vivait encore. James était méconnaissable, ses joues étaient creuses et sa peau jaunie par la maladie. Un masque à oxygène s'embuait à intervalles réguliers sous le souffle pénible de l'homme. Je regardais par la fenêtre, la journée était magnifique, le soleil se reflétait sur la neige et rendait tout trop brillant… Je plissai les yeux, je ne savais pas exactement ce que je ressentais. J'avais envie d'agripper le col de la robe d'hôpital bleu de mon père et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il… ce qu'il… Un râle plus fort me pris par surprise.

En baissant le regard, je réalisais que mon père me regardait. Le blanc de ces yeux avait aussi tourné au jaune. Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front, sa tempe et alla se perdre dans ces cheveux. James ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne s'en échappa durant plusieurs secondes puis

«Harry… je suis… si… fi… fier de toi… » La voix était faible, cassante, épuisée

Ma respiration se fit plus rapide. Non! Non! Il n'avait pas le droit! Il ne pouvait pas commencer à vouloir être un bon père maintenant! Mais c'était si prévisible : devant la mort l'homme se repentit. Je serrai les points, tentais de ne pas manifester ma colère

«Je… t'aim…» Puis le silence. Je frémi jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

C'était fini.

Je ne le regardai pas

Je parti

Je ne me retournai pas

Je ne me demandai pas pourquoi je pleurai

Je quittai la chambre

0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius déglutit. Assis sur le sol, il refusait de lever la tête vers le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait combattu Voldemort durant de nombreuses années jusqu'à ce que Remus meure en fait... puis, tout était devenu… inutile. La peur lui nouait les tripes, un spasme de douleur traversa son corps, il tenta de ne pas grimacer.

« La douleur devrait disparaître dans quelque minutes »

De surprise, il leva la tête. Voldemort, alias Tom, qui jusque là regardait devant lui, baissa les yeux. Il haussa un sourcil dans une émotion très semblable au dédain. Sirius se leva en un quart de seconde, faisant fit de la souffrance et hurla à quelques centimètres du visage de l'homme qui allait probablement contrôler une majorité du monde sorcier d'ici quelques années

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça! Tu veux ma photo?»

Calme comme un moine bouddhiste, Jedusor tourna la tête et répondu d'une voix morne

«L'abandon ne t'as pas fait grand bien, Black, tu as l'air pitoyable. Au moins me combattre e gardait en forme» Une nouvelle explosion de colère secoua Sirius mais il n'avait pas à se justifier. Il n'avait plus eu envie de se battre après que Lupin soit… et malgré le temps la souffrance était toujours cuisante au fond de son coeur. Il baissa les yeux devant le regard dédaigneux de Voldemort, mais la rage grondait encore en lui.

« On devrait rejoindre Harry… » Voldemort acquiesça mais retint Black par le bras, serrant plus que nécessaire ces doigts autour de celui-ci

« Ne te méprise pas, Black, si Harry ne tenait pas à toi, ton corps serait déjà froid et abandonné dans un caniveau. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterai pas un instant à te tuer. »

Sirius planta son regard dans celui de Tom. La tension était si forte entre les deux hommes que des étincelles de magie commençaient à se former entre eux.

« Jamais Harry ne te pardonnerai cela» L'autre resta silencieux mais son regard le mettait clairement au défi de mettre sa théorie en pratique. Sirius se retourna et entre dans la cheminée, suivi peu après de Voldemort.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues lorsque je reconnu l'infirmière de tout à l'heure. Elle tenait entre ses mains une grande enveloppe blanche avec mon nom dessus. Les lettres était légèrement tremblantes et la queue du y était floue, comme si une larme s'y était déposée…

Comme si..

« Il me l'a laissé pour vous, je devais vous la donner après… lorsque… » Elle se tut brusquement, sachant que le silence serai suffisamment éloquent, et me tendit l'enveloppe, rougissante. Je souris doucement, elle était adorable.

« Merci, d'avoir pris soin de lui »

Elle me sourit, puis se pencha doucement vers la droite pour regarder derrière moi.

«Je crois que vos amis sont arrivés» Je me retournai pour reconnaître Sirius et Tom. J'aillais remercier la jeune infirmière mais lorsque je me retournai elle n'était plus là. Je senti les bras de Tom m'enlacer et me serrer contre lui avec force. Je me sentis apaisé durant quelques instants avant que la tristesse ne revienne.

Sirius s'approcha, et malgré qu'il ne dise rien, je compris sa question

«C'est fini… »

Il baissa la tête et s'adossa au mur. Aucun sanglot ne traversa sa gorge, mais la blessure laissée par Lupin sembla plus vive un instant, et la solitude plus insoutenable encore. Les images de son adolescence heureuse avec les deux garçons traversèrent sont esprit, et une larme, unique, coula sur sa joue avant de s'échouer contre le plancher

Harry avait enfoui son visage au creux de l'épaule du seigneur des ténèbres, Sirius ne pu croiser son regard. Il parti, sans se retourner.

0o0o0o0o

Lorsque je levai les yeux de l'épaule chaude de Tom, je ne croisai qu'un couloir désert et le reflet de ma propre solitude me sauta en plein visage. J'étais orphelin

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, mon père était mort. Il avait regretté son comportement au dernier moment. Était-ce trop tard? Était-ce par peur? Ou des regrets réels? Je soupirai. Tom me serra un peu plus fort.

Non

Je n'étais pas seul

Il y avait lui

Nous

« Je veux aller à la maison Tom » Je cachai mon visage contre son torse, épuisé. Il transplana.

À peine arrivés je rejoignis mon lit, et le sommeil

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le réveil fut brutal, et les moments qui suivirent mon retour à la réalité le furent encore plus.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il était bien mort, et je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais. D'un côté autant mon amour pour lui avait été fort avant que ma mère ne se pende, autant je l'avais méprisé devant son incapacité à être un père après, lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé seul avec moi.

Je me doutais de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir après la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, le vide, l'incertitude, et mon regard qui devait tant lui rappeler le sien… Mais tout cela ne pouvait rien excuser!

Je sentis un début de migraine, et frottai mon front du bout de mes doigts, la douleur se fit un peu moins présente. J'enfilai un pantalon qui traînait là et me rendit au salon. Vide. Sur le piano l'enveloppe que m'avait donné l'infirmière, et un mot.

_Parti pour la journée, Désolé de te laisser seul mais très urgent_

Puis d'une écriture plus hésitante

_Je t'aime _

Une chaleur bienfaisante m'envahi et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qui disparu rapidement lorsque mes yeux se reposèrent sur l'enveloppe. Je dégluti et décidai de m'en éloigner, de me laisser du temps… Mais la curiosité l'emporta et devant un bol de café noir, je la décachetai.

Il y avait une multitude de feuilles datées. La première était légèrement jaunâtre et cassante sur les bords. La date, en haut à gauche, me fit frissonner. Trois jours après le décès de ma mère.

_Harry_

_Ça fait maintenant trois jours que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole, et __je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu sembles si perdu depuis que ta mère… Et je suis incapable d'affronter ton regard et ton silence. On te l'a déjà dit mais tu as ses yeux… enfin tu avais, parce que maintenant ils ne brillent plus comme avant, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment leur rendre leur étincelle… _

_J'aimais__ ta mère, autant que je t'aime toi, et j'aimerai tant que tout soit comme avant…avant qu'elle… qu'on soit heureux. Je regrette de n'avoir pas agis, ne n'avoir rien vu, je croyais qu'elle irait mieux avec le temps! Qu'il fallait de la patience, de l'amour… Si j'avais mieux connu Lily, si j'avais fait plus attention à elle, rien ne se serai produit, et nous serions tous les trois, heureux, comme avant_

Il n'y avait rien d'autre, et les suivantes répétaient sensiblement le même discours, mais de plus en plus aviné, décousu. Des si, des regrets, et la tristesse. Mais une chose restait, la souffrance.

La douleur de James semblait insurmontable. Sur certains papiers, ceux tachés de vin rouge et dont les lignes étaient écrites à la manière de vagues, mon père me racontait sa rencontre avec Lily, comment ses cheveux semblaient être en feu lorsque le soleil brillait, comment un seul de ses sourires pouvait illuminer son cœur durant une semaine entière, comment sa beauté, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, l'avait chaviré et sa gentillesse lui avait fait croire que le monde était un endroit magnifique.

Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle l'aime, se rendant ridicule la plupart du temps, mais finalement il l'avait eu. Et sa vie était devenue parfaite, enfin il le croyait. Sur l'un des papier, il racontait ma naissance

_Et lorsque tu as crié, ça a été le moment le plus enivrant, le plus merveilleux de ma vie. Tu étais si petit mais tu criais si fort. Tu étais plein de vie comme elle, et je t'ai __aimé au point d'en être terrifié. Terrifié parce que tu étais le troisième enfant que ma Lily mettait au monde mais le premier à respirer. Et l'idée de te perdre, toi ou ta mère, car le médecin nous avait fortement déconseillé une autre grossesse pour Lily, me mettais dans un état second, une sorte de brouillard ténébreux… Mais Lily allait bien, et toi tu étais mon miracle, notre miracle_

Le reste de la lettre était… confus, mais ce passage me troubla. J'avais sous-estimé l'amour qu'il nous portait. Et certainement la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, certainement encore plus vive que la mienne. Survivre à Lily avait certainement été un enfer pour James…

Je pris une profonde inspiration et jetai un regard à la dernière lettre. Elle était datée d'hier

Le jour de sa mort

_Mon cher fils_

_Je ne sais comment te dire à quel point je suis désolé de ce que je t__'ai fait vivre, tu avais besoin de moi au décès de Lily et je n'ai pas su te réconforter tant ma douleur était grande. Sache, par contre, que mon amour pour toi n'a jamais cessé de croître et lorsque j'ai constaté ma propre déchéance, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. L'avenir me terrifiait, et j'avais besoin d'un échappatoire.. _

_J'espère par contre que les lettres que je t'ai écrites au fil des années, malgré que je ne sois pas totalement sûr de leur contenu, t'aideront à me pardonner ma faiblesse…_

_Je me déteste, Harry pour tout ce que je t'ai fait et pour ce que je suis devenu.__ Mon égo m'a empêché de demander de l'aide alors que c'est ce dont j'avais le plus besoin et à cause de cela j'ai tout raté. J'ai été un mauvais père et n'ai pas su te redonner le bonheur, je n'ai pas su t'aimer. Je souhaite plus que tout que tu seras heureux et que tu connaîtras le bonheur que peut t'apporter l'amour peu importe qui te le donne_

_Puisses- __tu un jour me pardonner_

_Je saluerai ta mère pour toi_

_Ton père qui t'aime depuis et pour toujours_

Je dégluti, tentai de réfréner le tremblement de ma mâchoire

NON!

Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement! Il est… a été un… un

Un… homme

Un homme rempli de chagrin, incapable de faire face à la mort de son seul amour…

Il avait ses torts, mais il est vrai que jamais je n'avais tenté de comprendre ce qu'il ressentais, je me disais qu'il était lâche, tout simplement…

Les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues maintenant, et je ne faisais rien pour les retenir. Parce que j'étais triste, incroyablement triste qu'il ait du mourir pour que j'accepte de ne plus lui en vouloir. Peut-être aurions-nous pu nous entendre…

Mes sanglots devinrent de plus forts, incontrôlables, je lâchais la lettre et m'effondrait sur la chaise derrière moi.

C'est comme cela que Tom me trouva, le visage au creux de la main, incapable de faire cesser mes larmes et gémissant de tristesse. Il ne dit pas un mot, et sans aucun jugement il m'entoura de ses bras et me laissa tacher sa chemise de larmes durant un long moment, frottant mon dos en déposant de petits baisers dans mes cheveux.

Lorsque la crise fut passée, que mes spasmes s'espacèrent et que l'idée que mon père était mort et qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire, Tom se sépara doucement de moi et planta son regard dans le mien.

«Ça va?» J'acquiesçais. Parce que oui, ça irait, avec le temps.

Un jour je lui pardonnerai

Et peut-être parviendrai-je à l'aimer

Du fond de mon être

Comme un fils aime son père

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dix ans avait passées et j'en étais arrivé à ce point. J'étais seul, dans un cimetière devant les sépultures des gens que j'avais aimé. Ma mère, mon père, Sirius… Mon parrain était mort à peine un an après James. Les médecins avaient dit qu'il était malade depuis des mois. Il ne m'avait parlé de rien, ne voulant pas m'inquiéter, ou ne voulant pas affronter mon regard rempli de compassion

L'égo de Sirius était aussi démesuré, sinon plus que celui de mon père.

Mon père

La tristesse, avec le temps, avait laissé place à une sorte de paix, naturellement. Maintenant je ne voulais plus regarder en arrière, repenser à toute cette souffrance qui avait fait parti de ma vie

Je chassai une larme de ma joue. Être ici me rendait toujours nostalgique.

Tant de tombes

Tant de peine

Je frissonnai, il faisait froid. La première neige ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Une odeur familière et délicieuse me tira de mes pensées. Un bras entoura ma taille et un verre de carton blanc vint envahir mon champ de vision

«Il est au caramel?» Je tendis doucement les mains vers le gobelet et sa chaleur me fit du bien. Je croisai son regard, il acquiesça. Je souris de bonheur. Le latte au caramel était mon seul péché

Mon seul avec Tom

Mon dernier rempart

Mon dernier amour

Le monde avait beaucoup changé en dix ans. Un nouveau gouvernement avait été établi et la société devenait meilleure de jours en jours. Bien sûr il y avait des manifestations, parfois violentes, mais les changements étaient là. Les sorciers et les moldu vivaient ensemble, presque en harmonie et le taux de criminalité n'avait jamais été aussi bas.

Je portais le gobelet à mes lèvres et le goût de caramel de la boisson me fit frémir de plaisir. Je me mis face à Tom et encrai mon regard dans le sien. Nos lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser doux et sucré.

«Mais tu es délicieux ce matin» Je souri. Oui, le monde n'était plus le même, mais pas nous. Nous nous aimions toujours autant, malgré que parfois je désapprouve les choix qu'il faisait, mais les résultats étaient là, et j'avais confiance en lui.

«Tu as un concert ce soir?» J'acquiesçais. Le piano faisait toujours parti de ma vie mais ce n'était plus ma seule passion.

Parce que je l'avais lui, et je savais que tout irait bien

On peut presque dire que j'étais heureux

FIN (Pour vrai)

Je suis heureuse d'avoir terminé cette fic… Ça n'a pas donné ce que je voulais mais je suis contente que plusieurs l'ai aimé. Je m'excuse pour les fautes, je l'ai relu … au moins dix fois mais je dois en avoir laissé échapper.

Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez apprécier!

J'ai déjà commencer d'autres histoires mais cette fois je vais attendre de les avoir terminées pour les publiées


End file.
